The Legend Of Spyro: The Path of a Hero
by AmateurSoldier
Summary: Sometimes the best way to fight is to give it your all. The legend has returned once believed to never return the next purple dragon has come forward. This is the Dark yet Heroic story of how this young dragon has come to be. His name is Spyro and his path to being a hero has just begun.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction of the legend of Spyro. I have read so much of them that it just made me really wanna make my own so here it is. (Please contact me if my writing is not good or needs improvement.)**

_Every life is different_

_Every action has a price_

_Every creature has a power_

_A power that one must unlock_

_But beware that power_

_For it can rule us all_

It was a time of peace for the world then for the world has finally come together. Wars were over, plagues ceased, dragons thrived and societies were built. But what caused all this joy. It was the purple dragons. Creatures known for their powers and virtue, for they defend those that stand for good and defeat those allied with the forces of evil. Generations after generations they have done good and paved the way for dragon kind to build, until finally the next purple dragon was born.

A dragon named Malefor. The eight dragons elders, those that represent the eight elements, fire, electricity, ice, earth, water, shadow, wind, and light took Malefor from his home and raised him in the grand city of Balath. Years he has trained brutally under them, each giving him the knowledge and power he needed to become a fully recognized purple dragon, but one element, no manner how hard he tried would not give Malefor what he wanted, and that was light.

No matter how hard or how many times he has meditated he could not unlock his light. Malefor then confronted his elders and demanded he learn more so that he can gain more power. He was refused. Outraged Malefor challenged them into a battle of elemental power and fought his former masters.

When it was over he was beaten and banished from the dragon realms and was never seen for twelve years. During that time Malefor allied his self with the apes. They accepted him and praised him viewing him as a gift from the ancestors. Malefor then began learning to use the powers of darkness and eventually created a new and yet deadly element. Convexity.

Malefor then used the apes to his advantage and taught them how to harness the power from the dragons life source the crystals. Years of harvesting them Malefor then set his plan into action. War. He raised an army stretching in the millions and laid waste to the dragon realms. Years and years of fighting Malefor, was on the verge of victory. He captured Balath and many more cities that demoralized and killed the dragons.

The apes believed soon they would have their global influence and domination. But the elders had one last plan. When all seemed lost the elders amassed an army from Warfang, Avalar and Danes cliff consisting of dragons, moles, and cheetahs for one last battle, at Balath renamed by Malefor "The mountain of Malefor."

The battle lasted for days, bloody, gruesome, but the dragons believed they could win this battle, that is until Malefor showed up. During the battle he unleashed his convexity and killed thousands upon thousands in that attack. The elders had no choice. They needed to be rid of Malefor. They lured him away from the battle and brought him to concurrent skies where the finally battle will determine the fate of the world.

After a bloody battle at the cost of two elders, Malefor is sealed away in convexity. Now gone the war still rages and the apes are still determined to bring their leader back and seek world domination. Soon the elders passed away after their battle with Malefor but of their last words were "Hope will return."

****LINE BREAK*****

"What does this mean?" said Ignitus the fire guardian.

He closed the book and rubbed his head deep in thought. "This doesn't help me nor my goal for a way to end this war."

"Ignitus!"

Ignitus jerked his head to see his close friend and colleague here. "Terrador, it s good to see you what news do you bring?"

Sighing, Terrador approaches Ignitus and sits across from him and spoke in his low heavy disciplined voice.

"Not well, apes have been located near your brothers home as well as mine, they been spotted in the valley of Avalar, and are constantly raiding villages there."

Ignitus snorted flames and stood up. "What of the falls?"

Terrador remained silent and sighed. "Cyril says the population was massacred."

"...I see." Ignitus just sat there shocked and speechless.

"Volteer would also like to meet with us all." Ignitus laughed lightly then stood up and walked to the doorway with Terrador in tow.

"Well then let's not keep that blabber mouth waiting then he may even have some good news."

"I hope so Ignitus." They both left and walked outside of their quarters to find the same banter going on as of lately. Guards patrolling the streets, people shoving, kids playing in the streets and most of all the noise, refugees were all over the place, injured, crying or silent.

"Refugees have been pouring into the city lately." Ignitus whispered to Terrador.

"I can see that." still looking ahead to their destination.

As they approached the two guardians bumped into none other than Cyril , the third guardian.

"Ignitus old champ, good to see you!" said Cyril. "Cyril how are you my friend?"

"Fine, fine, although this war seems to be rather a bother lately but duty calls, duty calls" Cyril said. Ignitus chuckled then pointed to the doorway with his wing.

"Shall we then?" Ignitus said. They all nodded then all walked into the temple. As they entered, Volteer was right across from them conversing with a mole.

"Volteer, has something come up to bring me out of my busy day my friend."

Volteer looked at them then nodded a far well to the small mammal. He walked up to them and sat down on his hunches as did the other guardians.

Yes yes indeed something stupendous. Marvelous. Exhilarat-" "Volteer please out with it!" Shouted Cyril.

Volteer glared at Cyril and then returned to his cheery self.

"Yes Yes, I have recently discovered fantastic news." The other guardians just sat around him waiting what he had to say.

It is what the prophecy has said. A purple dragon been born!" Volteer shouted. The other guardians sat there wide eyes and in shock.

"The Prophecy is true then." Terrador said in his baritone voice. "Yes yes, but do to my limited amount of resources, I seem not to know where the next one will be born, location wise."

Ignitus sighed "this puts a lot more on my plate then." He sat there thinking on what to do. "...Volteer, head to Avalar see what we can do about the raids there, Cyril head to the tall plains, the Atlawa's have requested some sort of assistance to help them. Terrador stay here, it s no longer safe to raise the eggs at the temple during the year of the dragon so they are coming here to warfang."

"What of you Ignitus?" Cyril said.

Ignitus looked at them all "I will search for the purple egg and bring it back here personally."

They all nodded and stood up to leave. "Good luck, and may the ancestors watch over us in these dark times."

They all left the temple and went to get ready for their missions all except Terrador, whom was heading towards the orphanage. As he entered he was greeted by an elderly earth dragoness with large whitish wings, green scales, tan horns and tan under belly.

"Welcome child" the old caretaker said with a smile.

Terrador bowed his head out of respect. "Madam Wisely how are you this morning."

She looked around and at the place and frowned. "Not too well child, because of this war many children are coming here seeking shelter."

She looks down. "War is a terrible thing child and children shouldn't be the victims of such acts of cruelty."

She looked at a window and saw some young dragons running around playing with each other in the back. "At least these young souls can make friends with each other, that way it will sooth the pain and distract them from their lose."

Terrador looked up at her. I know Madam Wisely." He said with a frown. She looked back at him and smiled "Now what is it you wanted to tell me child?"

Sighing Terrador looked at her. "The temple is unsafe to use this time of year, we can't bring the eggs there so we are gonna bring them here and we would like to know if you would like to help us in giving them a home here in the city."

She smiled and laughed a little. "I better not be raising them, I already went through that once." Terrador laughed and bowed his head.

"Thank you madam" Terrador said in his baritone voice.

*****LINE BREAK*****

"Shaw!...SHAW!

As soon as the yelling ended an adult fire dragon with large gold wings, Red scales, an orange under belly and horns, a scar over his chest and a sharp tail blade ran inside.

"WHAT WHAT!" He jumped around madly searching for whatever was wrong or threatening his mate.

The female just giggled. "Nothing I just wanted to say hi" she smiled and laughed.

Shaw rolled his eyes and walked over to his mate. "Eliseia PLEASE stop doing that." He went over and looked at her light blue wings, dark purple horns, long snout and blue scales. "You know I don't like that." He nuzzled her and she returned it purring happily.

"Sorry" she giggled "it s fun seeing you all worried." She smiled like an idiot and he laughed.

You know you have not changed at all over these years right?"

"Sooo" Eliseia just smirked.

Shaw just laughed and smiled."Hows the egg?"

She moved her wing to reveal a bright purple egg. At first they found out it was purple they were shocked beyond belief because they have never seen one like this before, but they quickly got over it.

"It's about to hatch actually" she laughed again.

"WHAT!" Shaw shouted in joy.

"Hey is everything okay?" Yelled a voice outside of the cave.

"Yea Mokai our egg is hatching!"

"What?!" came a female voice responded and in a few seconds an adult shadow dragoness with white horns two on her head and 4 her sides, black scales ,wings, underbelly and a beaked snout runs in.

"Is it happening?!" Eliseia laughed "Yes Lycia its happening."

Just then a large earth dragon with green scales brown horns and underbelly and yellow wings runs in. Did it hatch yet?"

"Not yet-wait its moving."

Eliseia and Shaw leaned in close while Lycia and her mate sat by the entrance. "I can' believe this is happening." They started to see cracks form around the top. One of the cracks kept moving down until another crack was made.

Then a tiny paw pushed its way out. Eliseia and Shaw were speechless and full of emotion. As soon as its paw came out the egg fell apart leaving a small healthy purple dragon. Speechless they both looked at it with tears in their eyes.

"He's...Beautiful" said Eliseia with tears in her eyes.

Lycia and Mokai both came in, speechless and in pure happiness for Shaw and Eliseia.

"What are you gonna name him" Lycia said with a smile.

Shaw looked at her then to Eliseia. "I have a name" said Shaw.

"What is it?" She said looking down at their newborn purple offspring.

"Spyro."

She looked up at him then down back at their child and smiled. "That's a Beautiful name...Spyro"

She curled around Spyro protectively and licked him on the head. "Welcome to the world Spyro."


	2. Chapter 2

**8 Years later**

"Let's move come on keep your heads up and your legs moving!" Shaw shouted behind him were a few dozen dragon guards in the village of Saturn's bowl marching and training. The village was located in a valley surrounded by mountains and from above it looked like a bowl hence Saturn's bowl. The founder was Elisieia's grandfather Saturn who led refugees here when the dark armies were roaming and destroying all that was around them. The valley was secure and very few dragon know of this place.

"Sir my legs hurt" cried a young earth dragon "We need to be in top condition for anything so step it up" Shaw shouted over his shoulder.

"Ehh Captain?" said a wind dragon right next to him "What is it now?" He grumbled getting irritated.

"Isn't that your son up there?" The wind dragon pointed with the tip of his wing.

"What?" He looked around until he saw a small purple speck on top of a tree pawing at a birds nest.

"Spyro!" Shaw shouted with a little amusement in his voice.

"Whoa aah geez" Spyro slipped off and fell off the tree with a small shout and landed on top of Shaws head.

Shaking his head from the sudden fall he looked and down into Shaws eyes and gave a sheepish grin. "Uhh hey dad."

"Spyro, what were you doing up there?" He said with a grin.

"Well" he said looking around and at the ground. "Cynder and I made a bet to see if I can get those eggs up there she told me to try."

"Hey!" Spyro and Shaw turned their heads to see a small black dragoness with 6 white horns, black scales, red wings and under belly, and a knife like tail blade at the end of her tail.

"Thanks for ratting me out!" Cynder shouted.

Spyro stocked his tongue out at her while Shaw laughed "You two never seem to stop getting yourselves in trouble don't you?"

"Nope" Cynder and Spyro said at the same time both grinning at him showing their teeth.

Shaw and some of the guards behind him laughed "Okay you too go have fun, and try not to get hurt"

"We won't." Spyro jumped off his father s head and flew down next to Cynder "Don't get into trouble" Spyro looked up at him.

"We won't dad." He then ran away from Cynder. "Race you to your house."

"Hey that's cheating!" as she gave pursuit laughing.

Shaw just laughed at them and smiled. "Those two never stop."

"Sooo, are we taking a break?" The young earth dragon asked hopefully.

"You kidding we are doing this all day, let s move guards"

Grumbling and groans were exchanged as they all got up and followed Shaw continuing with their training exercises.

****LINE BREAK****

Spyro and Cynder were running after each other, pouncing and jumping around they were determined to best each other as well as win this race.

As soon as they saw the cave they both sprinted as fast as their little legs could carry. Spyro because of the head start and being a few months older then Cynder, ran in first and sprinted all the way up to his mother, who was talking to Cynder's mother as well. He jumped on her back and smiled down at Cynder who just entered.

"I win" he said triumphantly.

"Hey that's not far you cheated" acting angry but wasn't. Spyro stuck his tongue out at her, and laughed as well as she glared at him. Both mothers laughed at their children's antics.

"You know Spyro, cheaters never win." Eliseia said then picked him up in her jaws and put him down next to Cynder who was smiling devilishly.

"Mom, you can't just do-" "YAAA" Cynder tackled spyro to the ground, and pinned him down, smiling and looked at both mothers for their approval. They both laid there and laughed.

"Good job Cynder that's my girl" Lycia smiling at her child.

"Told you Spyro" Eliseia said laughing.

Cynder smiled at them both triumphantly, while Spyro turned red and looked at the ground embarrassed.

As soon as there fooling around was over they heard wing beats from outside then a large green figure entered the cave.

"Hey everyone I'm home."

"Daddy" Cynder jumped off Spyro and ran to hug her father s foreleg "Mokai! You're home." Lycia said as she walked up to nuzzle her mate and he returned the gesture.

"Mokai it s good to see you" Eliseia stood up and walked over.

"Good to see you too as well but where's Spyro?" He looked around "I'm here" he walked behind his mother s leg and grinned up at Mokai.

"Spyro how are you, has Cynder been treating you nicely?" He looked down at Cynder as she grinned showing all her teeth "She's ok."

"Hey!"

They all laughed at the two and then all sat down. After a few minutes of talking, Mokai finally clears his throat getting everyone's attention. He then looked at Lycia with seriousness in his eyes and she nodded in understanding.

"Spyro, Cynder, why don't you both go play outside for a while."

They both looked up then at each other and after a few seconds they shrugged and got up to leave.

"Your it" shouted Spyro.

"Stop doing that" she ran off after him both laughing until there laughter could not be heard from in the cave. Once it was quiet they all sat down with Lycia the first to speak.

"What happened?"

Mokai sighed and rubbed his head.

"I went to Warfang and spoke to Terrador. Things are not looking good."

Both females stayed quiet and gave their undivided attention to him.

"Apes are everywhere; the dark armies are stretched far. Gaul and his forces have massacred thousands. Terrador says they can hold them but soon they may have no place to go."

"Did you tell him about this place?" Lycia asked. Mokai just shook his head.

"No, he has asked me to tell him and I refused, he even tried sending me off with an escort back home but Insisted that it would not be necessary."

"He doesn't know about..." Eliseia asked but scared to finish. Mokai shook his head.

"No."

"Does Ignitus?"

"He has come up to asking if our village has any children. I told him no."

Eliseia breathed a sigh of relief "Thank you Mokai"

He nodded "He is searching you know."

Both Eliseia and Lycia looked up in shock.

"Not just Ignitus, Gaul too."

"I won't let them near my baby!" Eliseia said with a little anger in her voice "I know I know" Mokai sighed.

Lycia interrupted "Maybe we should not talk about this right now?" She said a little worried.

"Okay" Eliseia wiped a tear from her eye.

"We should just be thankful that we are safe here."

"Yea your right" Mokai said.

"Yea." Eliseia mumbled.

"I just hope it lasts" She said quietly under her breath.

****LINE BREAK****

Cynder and Spyro were climbing up the mountain trying to reach the top; Spyro was ahead eagerly jumping from rock to rock and climbing others.

"What are we doing up here Spyro?" She panted. "We aren't even allowed to be here."

Spyro looked down and rolled his eyes at her "Cynder we've been here all our life and we never seen what's over this mountain or better yet what s beyond our valley. I don't know about you but I really wanna know what s behind this."

"Ugh, why do you drag me on these adventures?"

Spyro ignored her complaining and kept on climbing. After a few minutes Spyro reached the top and when he looked over the horizon. Nothing could of prepared him for this.

"Cynder!"

"I'm a little busy here" she said as she just regained her balance.

After a few more minutes she finally reached the top and collapsed on her back with her wings spread out from exhaustion breathing heavily.

"That...was...a big...climb" she said in between breaths.

After a few seconds she looked to Spyro who was staring at the horizon with his mouth dropped.

"Umm Spyro...you ok" she started waving her wings in front of his face. "Hey purple scales wake up." No answer.

"What are you even looking at" She turned and her jaw dropped too "Oh..."

On the ground and beyond the horizon it was a barren wasteland. Dead trees were everywhere, the soil was a sickish grey, the skies were dark and far in the distance smoke was rising from multiple places.

They stayed there for a few minutes just caught in a strange trance until finally one of them broke the silence.

"What is this place?" Spyro asked.

"It's like everything is dead."

"Yea." Spyro whispered then looked at Cynder with a smirk.

"Wanna go check it out?"

"Are you crazy?! We have no idea what s down there. What if something tries to eat us?"

"Pfft we're dragons what could possible attack us."

"But...I...umm."

"Come on it'll be fun" Spyro jumped off the side and started gliding down the side of the mountain.

"Ugh, why am I even friends with him?" she jumped off and glided down after him.

They reached the bottom and began to explore, looking under rocks jumping in trees they even found a tar pit. Spyro tried tasting it but ended up spitting it all out with Cynder behind him laughing her tail off. Soon they've been out for almost an hour until something caught their eye. It was large and shining dark purple and it almost looked like a crystal but this one was different. It gave off an unpleasant, yet luring and comforting feel to them.

"Spyro what is that thing?"

"I have no idea."

They cautiously approached the object until they were a few feet near it and looking at their reflections.

"Wow."

"Cool" they both said at the same time.

They stared at it for what seem liked hours just mesmerized by this thing.

"Touch it" Cynder said excitingly.

"No way!"

"Aww is the big tough Spyro afraid of an itty bitty crystal" she said mockingly.

"I'm not scared." Spyro said nervously.

"Then prove it." she smirked.

"Let's both do it."

"Ugh fine if that will make you do it."

They both put their paws out hovering near the crystal.

"You ready" Spyro looked to Cynder and she nodded.

"One" Spyro said.

"Two" Cynder said next.

"Three!" They both shouted and as soon as they touched it they both screamed in pain. Dark energy in the form of electricity moved from the crystal all the way up through their paws into their bodies. They screamed in agony for what seemed like a life time until finally Spyro burst free, flying back and hitting a tree right in the center.

"AGHHH" he laid down with tears in his eyes clutching onto his paw. When the pain went away he heard something else.

"Cynder!" He jumped up and ran all the way back to find Cynder screaming in pain and trying to break free.

"Cynder!" He ran up to her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Hold on Cynder!"

"SPYRO P-PLEASE H-H-HURRY!" He kept yanking and pulling with off his might, pulling and struggling, his focus was on one thing and one thing only, saving Cynder s life.

"ARGHHH JUST...HANG...ON" and with one finally yank the dark crystal exploded and both were sent flying back into the trees.

Spyro got up immediately, bleeding from his head. He pushed the branches away from making a clear path for him. He looked around the area then shouted.

"CYNDER!"

He remained quiet for a few seconds then heard a moan. He sprinted with all of his might to the location of that sound, and found Cynder s body up against a tree bleeding from her lip.

"Cynder!" He ran up to her and removed what few branches were covering her and after a few seconds he heard her cough and open her eyes.

"Spyro?" She said groggily.

"I'm here Cynder I'm here" he said with tears in his eyes.

After a few seconds of looking at each other she jumped up and wrapped her paws around Spyro's neck crying hysterically.

Spyro looked up in surprise then returned the hug.

"Thank you Spyro" She cried into his neck.

"Shh, it's ok it's ok" She held her in place.

After a few minutes she stopped and looked up at him and smile" Thank you Spyro"

He looked down and smiled as well. Come on, let s go home."

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Spyro and Cynder froze upon hearing that voice, and slowly turned around. What they saw was the scariest sight they have ever seen. Small dark eyes, giant body's that are four times the size of them, blood stained weapons that can even make an adult dragon look at it in fear, and vicious armor that covers their whole body. They had dirty looking hair all over their body and two large fangs coming out of there bottom lip, but what was worse there wasn't one but six of them all wearing the same thing.

"Looks like we apes just found ourselves some dinner." They all looked at the two younglings with hunger in their eyes.

"Hey boss hahaha can we cook them alive like the last ones hahaha?" one of the apes said licking his lips.

"Quiet!" The lead ape said with anger then looked back at the two.

"Umm boss."

"WHAT!" The lead ape said pointing his sword at one of the apes.

"Isn't that the crystal we were supposed to pick up?" He said pointing at shattered pieces of a former crystal now looking dull and grey. The lead ape looked at it in shock then growled at the two young dragons, both shivering in fear and holding each other.

"Oh I'm gonna have fun killing you two." He roared and charged as well as did the others. Both Spyro and Cynder screamed in fear and ran in the opposite direction as fast as they can.

"Cynder run!" Spyro said sprinting as fast as his little legs could carry.

"I'M TRYING!" she said with fear clear in her voice "Run little ones run." one of the apes said mockingly. "You re gonna be mine soon."

Spyro and Cynder ran until they came near the side of their mountain, Spyro pushing Cynder up so she had a head start.

"Climb Cynder CLIMB!" He shouted.

Cynder was climbing as fast as she could. She was a tenth of the way up until she heard claws scratching against the rocks.

"SPYRO!" she shouted and saw Spyro fall down.

Spyro looked around clearly scared and hurt until he saw the apes emerge in front of him from out of the fog.

"Nowhere to run purple runt." The lead ape said evilly.

"Hey boss instead of bringing him back to camp why don't we just eat him here?" one of the apes said smiling.

"Might as well hahaha." Spyro gulped and cried a little as they surrounded him.

"I'm gonna enjoy this" the lead ape said.

Cynder looking down completely helpless on what to do.

The lead ape walked up to spyro with his sword raised.

"This is gonna hurt."

"So will this."

Before any of the apes could re-act a giant blast of fire rained down from the sky burning the apes. They all jumped away including the leader as a giant red, orange and gold dragon with a scar on his chest landed in front of Spyro. The dragons eyes were of pure anger and hatred toward the apes. He positioned himself protectively between them and Spyro then said in a heated venomous voice.

"Leave...my son...alone!" The apes laughed and circled him.

"What can you do dragon, there is six of us and only one of you excluding our meal."

Shaw's eyes turned to silts and he roared in anger charging the unexpected apes. He pounced on one and bit right into his neck killing it instantly. Then picked it up and threw the lifeless body at another ape. Spinning around he missed a slash from one of the apes then slashed back with his tail. He then stood on his hind legs and crushed two of the apes beneath him. One of the apes jumped on him and managed to slash his back. Shaw roared in pain the swung his tail behind him and knocked the ape off. He then turned his focus on two of the apes regrouping and charged at them.

Shaw unleashed a torrent of fire on them one, but had a shield and managed to remain unharmed, while the other was burning alive screaming. Shaw stabbed the burning ape with his tail and threw him into the mountain side. The last ape was now looking up in fear at the mighty fire dragon.

Shaw roared and ferociously pounced on it and ripped his shield off with his arm still attached. He then bit down on his head and crushed him killing it instantly. Shaw then looked around and gave a mighty roar seeing that he has destroyed his enemies. As soon as he turned around about to scold Spyro he heard laughing. He looked around until he found the source. It was the ape leader laughing and coughing up blood.

"What's so funny ape?"

The ape continued laughing then looking up at Shaw with an evil grin. It sent chills down everyone spine.

"You can't protect him forever..."

This suddenly sparked Shaw's interest. "What do you mean?"

The ape just continued laughing "Gaul knows." He said with a grin.

Shaw looked in shook and the ape continued laughing. Shaw then walked toward Spyro and picked him up.

"What does he mean?"

"Just be quiet."

"Dad what does he mean?"

Shaw remained silent and flew up to get Cynder.

"DAD"

"SPYRO SHUT UP, Cynder get on!"

She got on and sat next to Spyro. Then they flew off back to Saturn's Bowl hearing the apes evil laughing dying off in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Far away from Saturn's bowl laid a camp. Not an ordinary camp, this one was a camp for the dark armies. Apes patrolled all around the area. Howling was heard, screaming of the innocents being tortured, dead littered everywhere and apes eating the remains of a once full grown dragon. In the center of the camp, young ones were used as slave labor for their cruel captors. Worst of all in the back of the camp laid a tall menacing tower that rose above everything else. Inside in the center was a vicious looking creature. His green eye shining as he is looking into his crystal ball, observing all that is around him. What caught his interest was the sudden destruction of his lost dark crystal. He looked into the ball and found two young dragons bursting away from the crystal and hitting a tree.

"Finally." The large ape said as he moved away grabbing his staff next to his throne.

"The day of destruction of this pathetic race is finally upon us." He walked to his throne and sat down, observing his dark quarters. Heads of dragons were on the walls. Shields of the Cheetahs chiefs were lined up properly. Armor of the well-crafted moles, but used by the dragons were decorated as war trophies. Most importantly directly across him was a large map. A map of the dragon realms with large X's covering majority of the place. The ape walked up to it and smiled, looking at the one place his armies believed to be uninhabited, and it was right in the heart of the dark armies conquered lands. He put his hand on the circular shaped mountains and smiled.

"I've finally found you dragon, your days of hiding is over." He grinned evilly and shoved a knife right in the dead center of it.

"Lord Gaul." Came a small yet slightly scared ape guard

"What is it?" He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

The ape gulped and bowed his head. "Forgive my intrusion Gaul but it's time to make your appearance." The ape quivered.

"Yes it appears it is...Get me my armor"

"Right away my lord." The ape left in a hurry fearful of the heated and powerful ape king.

Gaul looked around his chambers and picked up his staff, the staff his great grandfather was given by the Dark Master himself. Its powers are believed to even match those of the ancestors. It is a weapon that only the evilest of souls may wield. He looked it over finding it in satisfactory condition. Soon the chamber doors burst open and two apes came in with his armor. As they started putting it on they heard a small noise outside but then it kept growing in volume. Once the two apes finished they bowed their heads and one of them said in a very scared voice.

"Your people await my lord"

"Very good" he said in his heavy dark voice. He put his helmet on and starting walking out to his balcony. The chants grew in volume louder and louder, metal banging on metal, apes chanting to the heavens screaming only one word.

"GAUL GAUL GAUL GAUL!" Thousands upon thousands of apes littered the ground. Roaring and chanting so loud that even heavens and stars shook in fear. Gaul walked out proudly roaring his own voice of approval to his troops. Apes banged on their armor moral boosting so high it seemed no army could resist them. After a few minutes of the endless chanting Gaul stuck his staff in the air demanding silence, and one by one they all obeyed. He cleared his voice and spoke in a chilling voice.

"Are people's time is finally here. The ape armies grow stronger with every passing day." The crowd grew silent giving him his undivided attention. "We are no longer an inferior race to our enemies. For they view us as the seed of evil, planted by Malefor long ago." Grunts were heard among the apes. "They fear us, they resist us, all because they have hope. Well we are gonna take that hope away from them." Apes started growling in approval. "The purple dragon is said to have many abilities and powers those that a normal dragon couldn't possible achieve. But I'm no dragon, for I am Gaul." Howls were heard as well as some apes hitting on their chests. "We found were this purple whelp is hiding. It was right under our noses." Silence was heard then angry chatter. "But tonight my brothers is the night were hope dies. Tonight we will destroy the purple dragon's home and kill everyone there. We will show them the might of the dark armies." Cheers of approval were heard all around them. "And with the purple dragon out of way...MALEFOR WILL RISE AGAIN!" Cheers were heard and chanting every soldier there screaming Gauls name and all hungry for blood. Gaul smiled to himself then looked to the ape next to him.

"Get my dreadwing ready."

****LINE BREAK*****

"YOU WENT WHERE!"

"I'm sorry mom I...we were just curious."

"You were I wasn't" Cynder said on Lycia's paws as she licked her clean and patched her up from the injures.

"YOU TWO COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Eliseia shouted with icicles bursting from her nostrils. Mokai and was siting next Lycia furious at Cynder while Shaw sat outside thinking.

"Mom but we-" Spyro tried to speak but was interrupted again.

"DON'T YOU BUT ME, YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK, HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE WALLS OF THIS VALLEY!" Eliseia said furious and completely angry.

"Eliseia." Shaw said coming back in. "You need to cal-."

"SHUT UP."

Shaw stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her with wide eyes and stunned.

"DON'T YELL AT DAD" Spyro shouted.

"Spyro as long as YOU live here you do what I say. For now on you can't play or be outside unless I am with you."

"MOM!"

Cynder too looked up in shock.

"That's Final!"

"Eliseia isn't that a little harsh." Lycia said

"He's MY son and I will not let him get hurt!" She yelled, meanwhile Spyro was sitting down on his hunches crying. Cynder was the first to notice and walked up to him.

"Spyro?" She said tilting her head and looking at him worriedly.

"I HATE YOU MOM I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" He ran outside crying leaving everyone in the speechless and stunned. Lycia looked at Mokai and he nodded in understanding and walked over to Cynder. "Come on Cynder, let's go home." He picked her up with his jaw and walked out while Cynder looked around sad.

Eliseia was shocked but worst of all heartbroken. She then laid down on her stomach and cried into her paws. Lycia was right next to her comforting and saying soothing words. Shaw looked around and sighed.

Spyro was running through the village, running past local guards and other dragons as he dashed by them fleeing in sadness. He eventually ran up to small rock at the other side of the village and jumped up on it crying. As he cried it starting raining out and soon he became drenched by water and tears. Spyro couldn't stop crying all he could think about was how he may not be able to play with Cynder or do anything anymore because of his mother. He covered himself with his wings and cried until he calmed down. After a few minutes he sighed and spoke to himself. "Why does my mom do this?" he said to no one in particular.

"Because she loves you."

Spyro jumped up looking left and right until he found a large red fire dragon looking down at him.

"What do you want?" Spyro said not looking at his father.

Shaw sighed then moved closer to him putting his wing over spyro to protect him from the rain.

"I just wanna talk." He said smiling.

"There is nothing to talk about."

Shaw sighed "look Spyro... I know today wasn't really the best day, but you have to understand something we weren't yelling at you for some unknown reason." Spyro remained silent

"We yelled at you because, we too were scared."

Spyro looked up at his dad. "You were?"

Shaw grunted. "More then you know Spyro. When we found out you weren't in the valley we almost lost it. Me and your mother would have tore this place apart just to find you." Spyro just listened.

Shaw sighed. "But then I heard you." a tear rolling down his eye.

"I flew as fast as I could over to where you two were. I thought I lost you." Spyro looked down feeling ashamed.

"Then I saw them" he said with venom in his voice. "I saw them and they wanted to kill you." His paw was griping the rock and leaving claw marks. "And for them to go as far as to insult MY SON." he went quiet and sighed. "I just lost it."

"Dad..."

Shaw looked down wiping another tear from his face. "The point is son; your mother and I, will do anything to protect you because we love you, more than anything." Spyro looked up and cried; he then grabbed his father's foreleg and held on while Shaw wrapped his wing around him.

"I love you dad"

"I love you too son."


	4. Chapter 4

Spyro and Shaw were both huddled up on the rock fast asleep and dreaming. Spyro felt safe an secure but most of all happy. Happy that he now knows that his family loves him dearly and nothing will break their bounds.

Boom.

He started stirring in his sleep moving and pushing around.

Boom.

Spyro and Shaw were slowly waking up to the noise

Boom. Small rocks were now falling off the side of the cliffs

"mmm... what was that?" Spyro said with groggy eyes then looked around exhausted. Shaw finally woke up feeling the same way but then his eyes opened and was shocked.

"Oh no."

Down below the village was on fire, dragons were running away scared, guards were everywhere fighting but what, they looked up and saw it, apes were pouring in from the top of the mountain from all sides, Dreadwings dropping bombs all over the place. Worst of there seemed to be was way out.

"Whats going on?" Spyro asked wide eyes and in fear, he hid behind his fathers leg, looking at and hearing all those apes howling and killing everywhere.

Spyro looked up at his dad but found him sprinting down the village to help his allies.

"DAD WAIT!" Spyro said tripping and tumbling after him. "DAD!"

"STAY THERE SPYRO DON"T MOVE"! He shouted as he looked at spyro over his shoulder.

"DO NOT COME OVER HERE JUST GO FIND MOM!" He flew up and roared and came crashing down a few apes. Fighting his way to his allies.

Spyro ran to the side running towards Cynders house. As he was midway there an ape jumped right in front of him and growled.

"Its the purple dragon hahaha." He raised his sword and slashed downward missing Spyro by mere inches. Spyro screamed in fear and ran away from the ape.

"Get back here!" The ape roared and charged after him. Spyro was running as fast as his legs could carry him, but it wasn't enough. The ape jumped on top of him and punched him in the head then pinned him down. Spyro was looking up at the face of death scared, defenseless and bleeding. "Gaul said he wanted to kill you personally." The ape laughed evilly then looked back at him with murder in his eyes. "To bad he's not here." He raised his blade. Spyro closed his eyes and prepared for the blow but instead of a blade slashing him he heard a roar of anger and something zip pass him. He opened his eyes too see a shard of ice fly through the air then into the apes skull. The ape dropped the blade and flew off spyro dead. Spyro then heard angry growls and looked behind him to see his mother Eliseia who was glaring at the dead ape.

"No body touches my baby!"

"Mommy." Spyro ran up and hugged her leg crying on her scales. " I'm so sorry I said those things." She put her tail up to his lips and smiled.

"Don't be, I'm just glad you're alright." She said with some tears. Then stood up and picked his son up off her leg.

"Come on and stay close to me we are gonna get out of here"

"What about Cynder?" He said running with his mom.

"Cynder left they with some of the villagers as did her parents." She then breathed Ice on a group of apes beating and eating a already dead dragon.

"Mom I'm scared." He said looking around at all the dragons and apes fighting.

"I know baby, we're gonna get out of-" An ape came out of nowhere and jumped on her neck with a few others joining in as she fell on her back howling with murderous intent.

"MOM!" Spyro yelled in fear.

Eliseia roared and kicked one of the apes off with her hind legs. Then breathing ice on one of the other apes next to her. As she was about to get up another ape jumped in and slashed her in the forearm, screaming in pain she bit the ape and threw him down into its comrades causing some apes to fall.

"Mom!" Spyro said worry clear on his face.

She grunted in pain then stood up. "I'm ughhh fine sweety." She got up with some difficulty.

"You're hurt?" Spyro said with fear in his voice.

"Its nothing honey but we need to get going."

She picked him up and placed him on her back "Hold on!" She started sprinting to the village center hoping to find some safety for her and Spyro.

*****LINE BREAK****

"WHERE'S THE CAPTAIN!" One of the earth dragon guards shouted of the roaring battle. "I DON"T KNOW WE CAN'T FIND HIM!" A wind dragon said as he formed a small tornado toward the enemy apes. Throwing them around like they were nothing more then rag dolls. "THERE HE IS!" Pointed a young ice guard. Shaw was flying down toward them avoiding arrows and dreadwings from clawing him. As soon as he touched down. He went up to the Highest ranked guard currently there. "WHAT IN THE ANCESTORS IS GOING ON HERE!" "CAPTAIN WE HAVE NO IDEA. RESIDENCES ARE EVACUATING INTO THE EMERGENCY TUNNELS AS WE SPEAK THOUGH. APES HAVE BEEN CLIMBING UP THE WALLS. DREADWINGS HAVE BEEN POUNDING US BY DROPPING OFF BOMBS AND ARCHERS. ONE THIRD OF THE POPULATION HAS BEEN EVACUATED. WE CAN HOLD THEM OFF FOR AWHILE BUT WE NEED TO LEAVE AS SOO-" "INCOMING INCOMING!" A few dread wings soared down dropping bombs onto the grouped up guards. Shaw flew to the ground while half a dozen others were also. "WE NEED SOME RED CRYSTALS OVER HERE!" Shouted a guard. Shaw looked back at his Sargent. "MAKE SURE THAT THE APE ARMIES DON'T GET ANYWHERE NEAR THE POPULACE NOW!" "YES SIR!" The Sargent ran off and was heard shouting orders to the other guards. Shaw then prepared himself and got into position against the enemy dark army. He roared and charged them by ding a comet dash. He threw apes all over the place and slashed his tail around hitting their faces. He clawed and slashed at as many of them as they were snarling angerly and curing them for bring this kind of destruction to his home. Suddenly the ground shacked and pillars of earth shot up and pierced through dozens of apes killing them instantly. Shaw looked back and saw it was the same earth dragon that complained about training just yesterday. While he fell down exhausted two dragons came and dragged him back while another moved up to hold the apes off. Suddenly the screeching noises of Dreadwings were heard as a few of them dropped from the sky and unleashed bombs. "INCOMING!" Shaw yelled and dived down while the earth dragons made barriers of earth to protect their comrades. As they impacted few more dragons were killed and a few injured. Shaw stood back up and looked around him. Fire was everywhere, apes were dragging the dead dragons back away of the fighting so they can be devoured. Shaw looked at the apes with disgust and anger and unleashed a wave of fire onto his enemies. The battle kept going for a few more minutes until. "CAPTAIN!" Shaw looked around until he found the source. A young electric guard ran up looking completely scared. "WHAT IS IT!" Shaw said as he dodged an arrow form a archer. "SARGE IS DEAD SIR!" Shaw looked at him in shock then looked all around him. He saw his guards getting slowly overrun and more apes pouring in from the mountain top. He looked to the guard and then went around yelling his new order. "FALL BACK, FALL BACK TO THE TUNNELS!" The guards slowly moved back holding them off. Just as Shaw was about to turn around he heard a familiar voice.

"SHAW!" Shaw looked around until he saw what he was looking for. It was Eliseia and Spyro on her back running down the path to the town center.

"ELISEIA!" "SIR WE NEED TO FALL BACK!" "MY MATE AND SON ARE OVER THERE!" "BUT SI-" "STAND DOWN!" He yelled at the guard then flew quickly to his mate. Dodging arrows and avoiding dreadwings. He landed harshly next to Eliseia and Spyro. Shaw nuzzled her quickly and then looked at them both. "Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine." She grunted and Shaw leaned up against her.

"We need to leave now!" They all starting running toward the gates the remaining guards urging them on. As soon as they were a a couple dozen feet, Spyro fell off Eliseia's and fell on the ground injured. He then looked up and saw the ape army now charging at him.

"MOM, DAD!"

They both looked back to find Spyro on the floor with the apes almost upon him.

"Th-theres too many of them we cant hold them off to get him back its impossible!"

Eliseia looked down then looked at Shaw and licked his cheek. "It isn't for a mother." She then sprinted toward Spyro with a new found energy and determination.

"ELISEIA!" Shaw yelled then ran after her.

Eliseia let out a roar and jumped over spyro and into the front of the ape army fighting them with a ferocity only few have ever seen.

"MOM!" Spyro screamed as Shaw picked him up "SPYRO JUST KNOW THAT I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

"MOMMY!" He reached out with his paw. Shaw looked at her one last time as she nodded and he flew off with spyro as fast as he can. Trying desperately to stay strong.

Eliseia finally breathed a sigh of relief as she suddenly fought against countless of apes on her own. Breathing and crying as well as building energy to unleash a devastating attack. She was know surrounded fighting from all sides as she looked around and sighed. She started glowing blue and the air around her starting becoming chilly. The apes backed away from her in shock and fear. As she opened her eyes she roared and unleashed a vicious ice furry killing off and freezing hundreds and hundreds of apes. The glow was seen from he horizon as Shaw was flying as fast as he could away from his now destroyed home. He turned around and saw the blue light as did Spyro. Both knowing of what happened. "Mama" was all Spyro could say as one of the most important dragons in his life. Was no more.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost dawn in the tunnels now and everyone was starting to arise. Many of the inhabitants of Saturn's Bowl were bruised, injured, or scared. The guards all around them stood at the ready alert for any ape or suspicious activity. Small lit fires were spread around the group giving light to the walking by guards or comfort to the small young dragons huddled next to their mothers. In the corner of the dark tunnel laid two black dragons, one adult and one small as another large earth dragon perked his head up constantly on the alert, scanning around to make sure nothing will come near his family. Eventually the small dragoness yawned and opened her eyes. She turned head from side to side observing her unknown surroundings. She then looked up to see her dad looking down at her with concern.

"Hey how you doing sweetie?" He said with concern. Cynder then looked around him and side to side in worry then looked up at him.

"W-Where's Spyro?" Mokai cringed then looked at her with sadness and sighed.

"He...he didn't make it." Cynder looked up at him mouth open and tears forming. She looked around in panic then back up into her father's eyes.

"No..." What happened next Made Mokai's heart break. Cynder roared at the top of her lungs and screamed like a hurt animal. Pain and sadness clear in her voice she jumped off her mother and grabbed Mokai's foreleg screaming and crying into him as he wrapped his tail around her and moved his head down to hold her in a embrace.

"NO, NO, NO SPYRO!" She barely said in between sobs. Mokai too started forming tears from seeing his daughter in so much pain and sadness, and the thought of losing his close friends Shaw and Eliseia as well as their child spyro. The yelling eventually woke up Lycia. She woke up about to ask Mokai what's wrong, but got the answer when he looked up at her sadly with Cynder clung to his paw. She looked down and sighed sadly the strode up next to Cynder putting her wing around her and hugging her close making soothing noises to calm her down.

"Shhh its ok, its ok." She said as she held Cynder close rocking her back and forth like she did when she was younger.

"Spyro is gone." She said barely through her sobs. Lycia just held her closer humming a song to make her daughter relax. After about a few minutes of this, Cynder eventually cried herself to sleep. When she was finally asleep, an earth dragon guard walked up to them and tapped Mokai on the shoulder. He turned around somewhat annoyed but the guards face was expressionless.

"Excuse me sir, I don't mean to interrupt but we will be moving soon." Mokai looked up at him in confusion. "Moving where there is nothing left?" The guard sighed then looked at both of them.

"We are heading to Warfang."

"Warfang?"Lycia asked in confusion.

"Warfang is a little over a day's flight from the village, how can we possible get there from this position?" The guard stood up and gestured with his wing to follow them. Both Mokai and Lycia with Cynder sleeping on her back walked with the guard to where they were headed. Soon the guard stopped and pointed to a tunnel leading deep underground.

"When Saturn fled from the dark armies, he used these caves to lead a bunch of refuges away from the fighting. He the stumbled upon our village by luck and created it as a small safe haven, away from the fighting."

"How do you know this?" Mokai asked with some mild interest. The guard shrugged then looked back at them with a smile. "All guards know this, that and it's one of the few things I paid attention to at school." The two laughed a little, and then looked all around them, so many dragons young and old, injured and sad, hopeless and broken. Mokai looked up at the guard and said with determination.

"How long will the journey take?"

"If we leave now we could be there by nightfall." The guard said

"Let's get going." The guard grunted and nodded his head then stepped ahead of them and roared gaining everyone attention.

"LISTEN UP!" The guard yelled making sure he had everyone's attention.

"We will be heading into the tunnels. It's gonna be dark and cramped, I want dragons to be lined up in pairs of two. Guards in front and back only, I do not want to lose any dragon. Let's move out!" The earth dragon and another guard by the looks of it a fire one took the lead, lighting the way so that the other dragons had some light. A few more guards went next then the populace starting moving forward. Mokai and Lycia went next with Cynder tucked up on her back.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Lycia asked turning her head around to look at Cynder. Mokai just looked at her hen at Cynder feeling sadness then looked back at Lycia.

"Only time will tell."

****LINE BREAK****

The journey was long and tiring leaving very few breaks. The earth guard now known as Rohn was rather good at guiding and navigating through the tunnels even without the fire dragon's light. He used his element to locate and guide everyone too where they were now. They all walked out of a side of a mountain onto a cliff side. It was dark and foreign world to the dragons that were used to the secluded and protect valley of their mountains. Rohn walked up to the front of the group the talked to his other guard also introduced as Mar.

"Is everyone here?" Rohn asked with a hint of worry in his voice

"Yea not a single soul was left." Mar replied and Rohn gave a sigh of relieve.

"Good." He turned around and addressed the group now waiting on what to do. Rohn smiled then pointed with his wing.

"Ladies and gentlemen Thank you for joining us on our tour through those creepy tunnels, but it seems to have come to an end, because our finally destination is on the horizon." He said with a smiled and moved away so that everyone could look. In the distance stood large walls stretching for miles and behind those walls, stone buildings could be seen stretching out of the earth and into the sky. Gasps of wonder escaped most of the dragon's mouths, except the small and devastated Cynder. She just looked atop of her father's head and didn't care in the slightest, for her mind was still on one thing and one thing only.

"Spyro..." She mumbled to herself.

"Now everyone we are gonna fly to the gate, please do not fly over it or else archers may shoot you down."

"How do you know?" Asked a random dragon in the group. Rohn just shrugged. "The Captain told me stories when he almost got shot down when he was younger."

The survivors laughed a little including Mokai and Lycia then looked down in thought thinking of their late friends.

"Now follow me and let's go." He jumped into the air spreading his wings and flapped them until he was at a decent height. All the villagers followed suit while the guards flanked the sides, and shepherded them to the front gates of Warfang. Cynder looked down from her father's neck, looked as the city was growing closer and closer. She cowered behind her father and looked at it in fright.

"It's so big." She said in slight fear and awe. Mokai just laughed and looked back at her.

"Wait till you see inside."

The flight lasted no longer than a minute and as soon as they all landed, at the front, a mole guard peeked over and shouted to the group of dragons.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?"

Rohn looked up unsure with what to say or do. "Umm...we are refugees from Saturn's Bowl."

"Never heard of it." The mole replied rudely "If you want shelter then go to Danes Cliff then."

Rohn looked stunned and almost lost it then Mokai walked up and yelled up to the guard.

"Its Mokai please open up." The mole looked down then looked at the earth dragon in shock.

"Mokai...I-I...umm, right away sir." The mole left in a hurry. As soon as he did the gates slowly opened up for them, revealing large stone building and large group of moles and dragons on the side armored up. Rohn looked at Mokai with a confused look but Mokai simply shrugged and started walking forward.

"Let's go." He said. Rohn just looked at him but decided to question him later. He waved his wing forward and everyone followed. The villagers of Saturn's bowl were amazed at what they were seeing including Cynder. Buildings were everywhere; dragons were patrolling the skies as well as on the ground. Moles lined up on the walls guarding and making sure nothing gets in. They looked back to see the gate slowly close then a red fire like ooze approached the middle then turned into a solid unbreakable lock.

As they continued walking a few Warfang, soldiers intercepted them and made them stop. "We have orders from the Guardians to bring Mokai to the temple."

"That would be me." Mokai walked up with Cynder hiding behind his back. The soldier nodded then motioned with his head to follow.

"You may bring your family. "Lycia walked up to Mokai and followed the dragon soldiers. After a few minutes of walking they reached a large staircase leading up to the a large building. In the front was a garden with a fountain in the center as well as a statue of a dragon standing on all fours wearing armor pointing towards where the sun rises.

"You may enter." The guards told them.

Mokai led Lycia into the temple while Cynder looked around in awe. As they entered Lycia looked at everything around her. A staircase leading upstairs to the guardian's quarters. To the left was a personal library with all kinds of scrolls and books. To the right laid giant room that looked like it meant for eating and behind the stair case they could briefly make out a dojo as well as a hall way leading somewhere else. Then out of the hallway came a large somewhat old dragon. His horns were leaned back and swirled like those of a ram. He had green scales and a brown underbelly and what Cynder found most interesting yet kind of silly was that he a had a goatee.

"Mokai, Lycia, how are you two." They both looked down and sighed.

"Not good Terrador...they found us." The Earth guardian looked at them in shock and grunted.

"I..I'm sorry to hear brother."

"Brother?!" Cynder shouted and Terrador looked at her with wide eyes. Which Mokai immediately interjected.

"Terrador I can explain."

"You had a youngling!" He said accusingly "And you didn't tell us!"

"We couldn't send her here she could of been killed."

"And yet you allowed her to stay in an area that was overrun by apes!" Terrador said angrily.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted Cynder.

"Terrador enough!" They all looked up stairs to see a dragon just as old as Terrador. He had red scales large wings and his shoulders almost looked like they were flames but they were apart of him. He walked down the stairs and looked at everyone.

"Forgive me brother and Ignitus." Terrador said as he bowed his head in shame.

"It's alright." Igintus said as he walked down and looked at Mokai.

"How is he, my brother?" he asked with worry clear in his face.

Mokai sighed then looked to into his eyes with sadness.

"He didn't make it...neither did the purple dragon."

Ignitus looked at him in shock at both the loss of his brother and him discovering that all of this time searching the purple dragon was his brother's son and now he's dead.

"Then all hope is lost..." He said with little energy.

"No..." They all looked around to find that Cynder said it and who then looked up with a now newly made determination on her face.

"No it's not over!" She yelled

"Young dragon the purple dragon was our only hope."

"I DON'T CARE!" They all looked in shock as she suddenly felt a new feeling of determination.

"I known Spyro all my life, he was my best friend and I won't give up because he's gone. He's my friend and I may be young but I will fight those apes and make sure that every dragon is safe, and I WILL succeed!"

Everyone looked at her with shook and surprise. Ignitus moved closer until he was faced to face with her, observing her and looking for something. he looked to her paws and found it. The traces from the dark crystal she has touched a few days ago left marks on and Ignitus identified it immediately.

"You have been infused with dark energy." She looked at him in surprise as well as her parents.

"What!" Lycia said. Ignitus looked at her then spoke with hope in his voice.

"She hasn't been corrupted." said Ignitus calming the parents.

"Ignitus what do you mean." Mokai asked.

"What I mean is that she can control the dark elements." They all looked at him in shock and Cynder spoke up.

"What are dark elements?" Cynder asked.

"The opposite of what a purple dragon can control." Terrador started catching on.

"There may be hope yet..." Ignitus looked at Mokai and Lycia and spoke in a calm voice.

"There is something I must ask your daughter...but I need your blessing?"

Silently Mokai and Lycia talked with Lycia crying most of the time then turned around. They both nodded and allowed Ignitus to speak.

"Cynder you have a power that can match possible a purple dragon. You are our last hope." Cynder looked up at him in shock.

"Now I must ask you something very important." He stood up with a look of seriousness in his eyes and eyed her.

"Will you stay at the temple and train under the guardians to fully harness your skills, as well as fight the forces of evil?"

Cynder looked stunned she looked left to right and then to her parents and the two guardians. She then thought about spyro then nodded to herself. Fire burning in her eyes and a passion no other has ever seen before. She gave a deep breath then flared her wings and looked at Ignitus.

"I'm in."

****LINE BREAK****

Shaw and Spyro were flying for almost 4 hours. Shaw was thinking about Eliseia and her sacrifice while Spyro finally fell asleep. Shaw was slowly getting exhausted and started to fly down toward a cliff with a river flowing on the side of it in the distance. He slowed his decent and landed perfectly on at the end of the cliff. He sighed and looked up toward the moons with tears in his eyes.

"Eliseia." He whispered sad and exhausted. He put Spyro down next to him and held him close as he mourned his mate. Spyro started waking up and looked at his dad who was crying next to him and clearing in emotional pain.

"Dad?" Spyro said softly as he put his paws on his father's arm. He slowly lifted his head and looked at Spyro.

"I'm sorry Spyro." He sniffed and looked at him. "You need something?" Spyro then crawled up on his head and sighed.

"It's ok buddy...she's in a better place." Spyro said nothing but sniffed. Shaw then stood up and placed Spyro on the ground.

"It's gonna be ok Spyro." He looked at him but started crying.

"I just miss her." Shaw put a paw on Spyro's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"I know you do buddy I know." He then picked him up and held him. "She will never leave us though Spyro. She will always watch over us."

"Why, why did she do that?" He said sobbing. Shaw had tears rolling down his eyes and sighed.

"Like I said, it's because she loves you." Spyro then sat up and looked at him wondering what he meant.

"When I said me and your mother would die for you I meant it. We would never let anything hurt you."

Spyro looked at him then at the ground. "I just wish she was here."

"Me too Spyro...me too." They then held each other in a embrace needing each other's comfort. Spyro cried into his shoulder has Shaw let his tears roll down his eyes. They then looked at each other and sighed.

"I love you Spyro."

"I love you too dad."

"Well, well isn't that sweet." Shaw jumped up and snarled into the direction of the voice while Spyro quivered behind him.

Out of the forest came a large gruel looking ape almost the size of a full dragon. Behind him more and more apes appeared all looking ready for a fight as well as blood. The Large ape unsheathed its two swords behind his back and stepped forward menacingly. Shaw stepped back and snarled at him becoming very protective of his son.

"Well if it isn't the father of the purple dragon." Gaul smiled evilly

"What do you want?" Shaw said as he flared his wings out. The ape king just stretched is arm out toward the fire dragon.

"The purple dragon, hand him over and I promise your death will be quick." He grinned satanically. The apes behind him started howling madly.

Shaw just growled and got in a defensive stance with his head low.

"Over... My...DEAD...Body." Spyro looked up at his father then around him completely scared. Spyro saw apes all around him looking at him or his father. He even saw a few Dreadwings in the air circling them and screeching.

Gaul growled then stepped forward. "Then that could be arranged." He slowly stepped forward as did the other apes as Shaw and Spyro stepped backwards, all the way to the cliff side. Spyro looked down in fear and gasped as he looked around to find no escape, as did Shaw.

"How am I gonna get Spyro out of here." Shaw thought. He looked around then looked at the river. He then saw Spyro looking up at him with complete fear in his eyes. He sighed and had no choice.

"I love you Spyro." Shaw picked Spyro up and threw him off the cliff into the water.

"DAAAAAAAAD!" Spyro shouted all the way down and crashed into the water. The water was freezing and Spyro didn't know which way was up or down. After what felt like an eternity, he surfaced gasping for air and looked to see his father flying away leading the Dreadwings and apes away from him.

"DADDY!" Spyro yelled as he was moving down the river. The rapids were strong and unforgiving, making Spyro having to fight to stay afloat and get air. Eventually Spyro submerged and went to the bottom of the river; hitting his head on a rock as the world around him went dark. He floated back to the top of the river and somehow ended up at the river's edge, still breathing but unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

At the bank of the silver river near the mushroom forest. A small village was starting to awake to start the day. They all awoke up from their small tree huts greeting the day, glowing as they starting flying around to do their daily business, but in a small hut near the river a small pink and blue light were moving around already preparing for the day. They were dragonflies.

"Flash!" The pink glowing dragonfly said as she starting gathering herbs and plants in their small kitchen.

"Yes Nina?" A blue glowing dragonfly entered the house carrying sticks to start a small fire.

"Can you wake Sparx up. His friends came by earlier and they wanted him to play." Nina said as she started separating her herbs. Flash just nodded and flew to the next room. He moved the leave covering the entrance to find a small yellow glowing speck snoring and mumbling in his sleep. Flash looked at him and chuckled to himself, he then flew into the room and tapped his son on the shoulder.

"Sparx time to get up."The small dragonfly just groaned and turned away. Flash rolled his eyes and grabbed his blanket and threw it off his bed. Sparx then slowly started waking up then looked at his father as he rubbed his eyes.

"Gee pops next time can just tap me on the shoulder."

Flash looked at him with an amused grin on his face. "I did Sparx, and you didn't wake up." Sparx yawned and started slowing getting up.

"Maybe try harder next time." Flash just looked at him and Sparx looked confused.

"Your mother wants you and next time please be more polite." He then turned around a flew out. Sparx moved his wings around to wake himself up then flew out of his room to find Nina cooking food.

"Good you're up, your friends came earlier to come get you, they said they wanted to play." Nina said as she continued with her cooking. Sparx rubbed his eyes then looked around.

"Nothing to eat?" Sparx said, Nina just turned around at him a little angry.

"It's afternoon. There maybe some butterfly's around. Sparx just shrugged and left as Nina sighed.

"That child needs to grow up soon."

Sparx flew around the village passing dragonflies along the way. He eventually came to a little puddle were his friends usually wait for him. The Village around him wasn't anything special. just a bunch of sticks and mud crafted to look like a circular home with some holes in them to make them look like windows. Money really had no value here because currency the other species used were usually to big or to heavy so really everyone here was of the same social class. No one was rich and no one was poor but many of the dragonflies were hard working and independent. Unlike Sparx. As Sparx floated around waiting for his friends he might go get something to eat. He decided to fly around and look for butterflies. He headed to the river hopeful that he may find something there. As he did though he grumbled to himself in annoyance at the idea of finding his own food.

"This stinks, why do I have to look for my own food, we have a perfectly good kitchen so why can't we just make it." He said flying around the rivers edge. He went past his own home and decided to go a little further down stream where the tall grass on the riverbed was.

"It's like they want me to fend for myself or have me make my own food, its like they don't care about me." He said arguing with himself as he approached his destination. "All I said is if we have food but noooooo, I have to go find it myself, hmmp lousy parents." As he a approached the tall grass he spotted a yellow butterfly perched atop a piece of grass. Sparx grinned to himself and then rubbed his hands.

"Dinner is served." He then slowly hovered around it positioning himself so that he can try to get it by surprise. He looked at it as it still sat there oblivious of its surroundings.

"I GOTCHA NOW!" Sparx screamed as he zoomed out of his hiding spot, the butterfly was quicker and it flew away immediately Sparx made his first move. Sparx then fell flat into ground mud covering his body. He looked up and saw the butterfly flying away from the small dragonfly. Sparx slammed his fist on the ground swearing a little under his breath.

"I almost had it." He said and sighed. He then hovered over to a small stick and sat on it with his hands in his face looking depressed.

"I guess I really do need to learn how to fend for myself." He said and sighed. Suddenly he heard a twig snapped and immediately shot his head up in alert.

"W-who's there?" He said a little scared. He then got up and was about to turn around but then he heard something. It sounded like a groan and close. Sparx immediately dove to the ground, scared out of his wits, but curiosity got the best of him so he slowly hovered toward the sound of the groaning. After a few minutes of inching forward he slowly hovered up to take a peak at whats in front of him. He looked over the top cautiously and what he saw scared him beyond belief. Laying right in front of him was a purple looking monster with small wings. Fin like scales going down his spine. Two horns on top of its head and a tail blade that looks dangerous to the eye.

Sparx gulped and slowly hovered toward the monster. Eyeing it for anything threatening. He was then mere inches from its face and started poking at it trying to get a reaction. It did nothing but groan and Sparx decided to take a huge risk. He flew up to its ear and whispered to try to wake it up.

"Hello." He whispered nervously then poked it on its horn.

"Wake up." Sparx said nervous of what will happen. He then poked it again but this time much harder and decided to yell.

"WAKE UP!

"AHHHHH!" The purple monster jumped up and screamed then looked to what awoke it and screamed again.

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

They both looked at each other and screamed terrified, Sparx turned around and flew as fast as he could back to his home. Nina and Flash rushed out screaming Sparx's name only to find him zipping behind the house into Nina's Arms.

"Sparx what happened?" Flash said with urgency.

"Th-Th-There's B-B- BIG ahh ahh PURPLE, IT WANTS TO EAT ME!" Nina and Flash looked at each other then Flash went in the house and grabbed a sharp looking stick with a ooze at the end of it. Nina held Sparx in her arms as he was shaking in fear. Flash then starting hovering to where Sparx ran away from and slowly approached the tall grass. Nina trailing behind him with Sparx in tow. Holding onto him as he trembled in fear. As they approached they heard moans of pain coming from the grass. Flash hid behind the grass and slowly looked up over it to find a small purple creature laying there trying to get up but couldn't. It then saw Flash and cowered behind its wings visibly shaking. Flash looked at the creature then slowly approached it

"It's all right." He said in a calm yet soothing voice I'm not gonna hurt you. The creature looked from under its wing and coward backing slowly and cringing in pain. Flash looked to at his weapon and slowly dropped it and put his hands to the side. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

The creature looked past his wings and slowly seemed to tremble less. Flash slowly moved closer to it until he was near its face. He slowly put his hand on its snout and rubbed it calming the purple creature down considerable. Flash looked the creature up and down observing the young creature. Its foreleg was bruised and hanging in the air, its body was covered in dirt and mud and it seemed very uncomfortable. A large bump was also clearly visible on its head. Flash looked the creature over then tugged on its horn lightly to gain its attention.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up." He said in a fatherly and calming voice. The creature nodded and painfully stood back up following him out of the tall grass. Nina and Sparx were still awaiting Flash to return worried and scared until they saw him. Nina and Sparx zipped up to him and looked at him questioningly. "Is everything al-" Flash shushed them and gestured them to stand back. They did as they were told and then saw what appeared to be an injured looking creature walk out of the grass. Nina looked at it in shock as Sparx cowered behind her in fear. Flash looked at them and calmly reassured them.

"Its alright you two." Flash said as he lead the creature back to their home.

"Flash...what are you doing?" Nina said with Sparx looking behind her terrified.

"I wasn't gonna leave it injured and alone out there." Flash said a little defensively. Nina Just looked at it still unaware of what to say. Flash then looked up and patted him on the snout.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up." The creature nodded and limped after Flash who lead them toward their home. Sparx looked up at his mother as she sighed and then followed him, he then zipped up to her and asked in a panicked voice.

"We we aren't keeping it right?" Nina just ignored his complaining and kept hoovering forward. Sparx just hovered there and looked at his mother.

"Mom?"

****LINE BREAK****

They were in the front of the hut cleaning the creature head to toe. Villagers came out looking curious as well as sightly in fear at what they were seeing. Some came in to help while other kept their distance, including Sparx. Sparx was sitting from a distance with his friends observing his mother and father as well as some villagers clean the creature up using moss and other types of sponges.

"What is that thing." Sparx's friend Malt said excitingly, glowing green as he hovered around wondering.

"It's so big." Said Sparx's orange friend Olun who was just as freaked out yet curious as the other dragonflies around in the village.

"It looks like a monster." Said Sparx's final friend Vac who was grey glowing and seemed a little bigger then the other dragonflies in the group.

Sparx just sat down looking at the creature with his face in his hands, looking annoyed at how much attention the creature was receiving.

"Sparx can you believe that thing is at your house!" Olun said excitedly

"No." Sparx said uninterested and kinda rudely. Olun looked at vac confused and he just shrugged.

"Maybe hes friendly?" Malt asked

"Doubt it." Sparx replied grumpily.

"Well only one way to find out." Malt got up and Sparx and the others looked at him confused.

"Where you going?" Vac asked.

"I wanna talk to it maybe its nice."

"It tried to eat me how is that nice." Malt just rolled his eyes.

"Come guys please." Malt asked pleaded. Vac and Olun looked at each other then shrugged.

Sparx just sighed and decided to follow them. Heading to Sparxs house.

Meanwhile with Nina and some of the villagers were all done cleaning it and patched its leg up.

"There you go." Flash said smiling up to the creature. The purple creature just looked down seemingly oblivious to all that's around it. Flash sighed and turned around about to leave.

"I'll...Go get you some water." As soon as he was about to leave he heard it speak.

"Thank you." Flash turned around and flew back to the creature smiling comfortingly and putting is hand on its snout.

"Don't worry about it." He said smiling, he then moved its head and looked him in the eyes. "Now do you have a name."

The creature looked at him and then looked to the ground.

"Spyro." Flash smiled then patted him on the head. "I'm Flash." He then motioned for his wife and she flew up looking rather nervous but slightly calm. "And this is my wife Nina."

"Hello." She said with a nice reassuring smile. Spyro looked up and smiled a little.

"H-Hello." He said a little nervously.

"Now Sparx should be around here somewhere."

"Oh there he is now." Spyro cocked and eyebrow and looked to see four lights approaching them rather fast. The first one was of green color and from the looks of it, it appeared to be smiling.

"Hey there I'm Malt." Malt said in Spyro's face. Spyro then looked around rather uncomfortably.

"Umm...hi Malt"

"I'm Olun" Said a orange one who flew next to Malt and smiled excitedly.

"And I'm Vac" Said a large grey one who flew up and smiled happily. Spyro chuckled a little and started feeling more comfortable.

"Hello." He said and then saw Flash look around then went up to Malt. "Where's Sparx."

"I'm here." They all looked to see a annoyed looking bug flying towards them. Flash smiled and pulled him in with his arm holding.

"And this is my son Sparx, but of course you already met." Spyro looked at him and then laughed softly.

"Sorry I scared you." Sparx shrugged then looked at the ground. "Yea... Well I should not have yelled in your ear and scaring you." Spyro nodded then laid down. "Its all right." Spyro smiled. Sparx couldn't help but smile back. Flash then patted Sparx on the back and looked back up at Spyro.

"So Spyro how did you get here." Spyro's smile vanished and he looked around all around him.

"I-I don't know really." Sparx looked confused but before he could say anything Nina was the first to speak. "Do you know were you came from maybe that can give us a clue." Spyro closed his eyes in concentration then sighed and gave up.

"No I can't remember." Spyro said sadly. Nina, Flash and Sparx all looked a little worried then Sparx spoke.

"Well you have to know what you are...right." Spyro looked at himself then at dragonflies.

"I'm one of you guys, right?" Flash and Nina looked a little shocked as well as Sparxs friends. Sparx actually heard Olun whisper to Vac asking if this thing is crazy. Sparx mentally growled at them but focused at what is happening right now. Nina flew up to him putting his hand on his head motherly.

"Sweety... We actually have no idea what you are." He looked around and sadly looked down sighing.

"Oh..." Sparx looked around then flew up to his head.

"You know I know we haven't known you for long...but maybe we can let you live here...you know until you get your memory back."

Spyro looked up at Nina and Flash with hope shining in his eyes. They chuckled and smiled warmly at him.

"It would be our honor Spyro." Spyro grinned and looked at them with so much happiness in his eyes.

"Thank you Flash and Nina." They both laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Whats ours is yours Spyro." Nina and Flash then hugged him and Spyro felt more happy then ever. Sparx looked at them then rolled his eyes."Aha what the heck." He flew up and hit him playfully on the nose. "I always wanted a brother."

After their moment Malt interrupted and look at them all. "Umm I don't meant to interrupt but we have a festival to get ready for. The other two looked at each other and grinned excitingly. Spyro looked at Flash and Nina confused.

"What does he mean." They both smiled and laughed a little.

"Today is the year of the dragonfly. We celebrate it every four years." Nina said warmly. Spyro looked down and sighed.

"Oh." Flash catching on moved up to Spyro and patted him on the horn. "Would you like to come?" He said smiling. Spyro then looked up and smiled showing his teeth. "I would love too." They all laughed and Sparx floated up looking rather happy too.

"Well then let's get to work."

****LINE BREAK****

It was night time and all of the dragonflies were all finished setting up. The dragon flies quickly accepted spyro as one of their own and decorated him with a small flower crown on top of one of his horns. He didn't seem to mind as a matter of fact. He felt like he hasn't been this happy in a long time. Spyro was sitting on his hunches at the side as the festival started. All around him dragonflies were dancing as well as spending time with friends and family. Sparx was around Spyro all day making him more comfortable and spending time with each other. Nina and Flash saw this and actually expected that those two will soon become very close.

"Sparx, Spyro come eat."

They both looked to the side and saw Nina waving them over from Sparxs hut. They walked over with Sparx hovering and landed sat right at the window. Spyro was a little smaller then the hut but he could still poke his head into the window. When the village heard that Spyro will be living with them they rather quickly made him his own hut right next to Sparx's window. Nina came out and brought them there dinner.

"Lets hurry up Spyro I don't wanna miss this festival." Sparx said as he shoved food down his throat. Spyro ate a little because the food was unfamiliar but once he took his first bite he went wide eyes and dug in. Nina couldn't help but giggle a little at Spyro appetite.

"You seem hungry there." She said teasingly. Spyro looked up and blushed a little feeling slightly embarrassed over his behavior.

"Sorry Nina." Nina just waved it off. "Its quiet alright." She said with a grin.

As soon as she said that Sparx leaned back and burped very loud. "Sparx!" Nina shouted and waved her hand back and forward. "Where are your manners."

"Sorry mom." Sparx said sheepishly but Nina just sighed.

"Its alright." She said then smiled. "Now lets go back and enjoy the night.

"You're coming?" Sparx asked.

"Of course." She said motherly as she flew ahead of them. Spyro and Sparx followed heading toward the festival.

"Where's Dad?" Sparx asked as they entered.

"He volunteered to help with the food gathering." She said. Spyro was oblivious to Sparx's and Nina's conversation and looked all around him in awe. Lights were hanging from the trees as well as the mushrooms. Dragonflies were dancing and laughing. Music was playing from multiple directions making Spyro's mind wander with curiosity and excitement.

Nina looked up and Spyro and Sparx then smiled.

"Come on you two lets dance."

The both looked at her with confused looks until finally Sparx spoke up.

"Dance?! You can't be serious, ain't no way im gonna be seen dancing with my mom." Sparx then looked up and crossed his eyes.

"Oh yes you are." She said as he grabbed his arm. "You too Spyro don't think your aren't."

"Yes ma'am." Spyro said as they went out to the middle of the village which has know been converted to a dance floor.

Sparx and Nina started dancing, Sparx reluctantly. While Spyro just stood there unsure what to do. Nina saw this then floated up to Spyro's face.

"Spyro is something wrong." Spyro sighed then looked down. "I don't know how to dance." Nina smiled as did Sparx but he jumped on his head and grabbed his horns.

"Okay listen hear bud its pretty simple actually all you got to do is move your body to the music."

"But I don't know ho-" Sparx yanked his head to the side and Spyro followed rather clumsily.

"Its easy just move your legs side to side and you'll get it." Spyro sighed but obeyed he slowly started moving his feet around to Sparxs request.

"There see your getting it." Sparx said with a smile as he starting pushing him around a little just to make him move. After about a minute of this Spyro started getting the hang of it. He started moving more freely and even wagged his tail a little. Nina stayed to the side smiling proudly at his son.

Soon Spyro starting smiling too and danced to the music like Sparx said. He twisted and turned and like Sparx told him to and soon Sparx got off his head and joined him. The duo soon started gaining attention from others but the they were only caught up on the amount of fun their having. People actually cheered them one or joined them as well and soon the two gained more and more fans. Both Spyro and Sparx were laughing and just enjoying them selves and once the music the crowd roared in applause. Sparx decided to sit on top of Spyro's head bowed his head and blew kisses to the crowd gaining laughter and some people cheering. Spyro on the other hand stood there with a big grin on his face. Feeling very happy as well as accepted.

Nina came up and hugged the too and smiled at them both. "See and you thought dancing with your mother would be bad." They all laughed and came into an embrace. With Spyro looking around the area and a feeling of happiness in his heart as well as one other thing. He felt loved.

SPECIAL THANKS TO htffan951. Co-Author and an amazing editor.


	7. Chapter 7

**10 Years Later**

"Sparx,Sparx!" Nina yelled looking for his son

"Sparx where are you...Sparx."

"I'm coming lady geez." Sparx flew around the house and hovered in front of his mother. His body was bigger and so were his wings and he almost was the size of his dad.  
"What's up." Sparx asked casually. Nina looked at him questionable.

"Have you seen Spyro anywhere? I haven't seen him all day." She asked worriedly.

"Ahh don't be so worried mom the purple log is probable out stretching his wings or maybe even hunting...you know guy stuff." Nina just sighed and looked around. Noticing something else is missing too.

"Sparx wheres your father." Sparx tensed up a little and looked around nervously. "He is...umm most likely thinking of what a beautiful wife he has." He said spreading his hands in the air then looking at her like an idiot. But Nina didn't seem impressed..

"Uh huh. Now tell me how come your lying."

"Whaaaa- ME lying pffft now why would I out of all people lie to you." He said innocently and she just rolled her eyes. "Because you lied to me when you and Spyro were having a sleep over at Olun's house.

"Well umm-"

"And the time you two were supposedly out looking for the Trogweed that raided our crops."

"Okay that was a-"

"And when you said you wanted to stay at school to get some research done."

"Hey that wasn't my idea-"

"And the time you-" Sparx put his hand over her mouth.

"Okay...Mom...I get it me and Spyro are trouble makers... can we drop." He let go then hugged her.

"Oh and happy birthday." As he said that Flash appeared behind the house and stopped when he saw Nina. Sparx gestured with his hands to his father to go the other way around. He nodded and zipped away. Nina turned around with a questionable look."

"What was that?"

"Uhh Nothing nothing just the...Motherlyness of your...Mothering." He mentally slapped himself for the horrible cover up as he looked around for any kind of back up. "Uh huh." Nina said with skepticism as she crossed her arms. Just as Sparx was about to blow away his cover Flash came in and saved the day.

"Okay it's done...oh hey Nina." Flash said with a smile. Nina just looked at him confused.

"So can someone tell me what is going on." Nina asked. "It's nothing we just need you to see something." Flash said as he tied a small leaf over her eyes and gently pushed her into the direction Sparx was guiding them.

"Whats going on?" She said turning her head back and forth. Sparx was smiling and grabbed her hand excitingly.

"You'll see soon." They hovered behind the house and traveled down a path Spyro and Sparx used when they played games. After about two minutes they finally reached their destination and everything went quiet. Flash let go of the leaf tied around her eyes.

"Okay you can look now." Nina untied the leaf and took it off her head and as she looked up she couldn't believe her eyes.

"SURPRISE!" The villagers screamed. Nina was awe struck and happy beyond belief. They were located near the tree Spyro and Sparx always hung out around. To the left was a buffet set out depicting all the dragonflies special made goods. To the right gifts were set out in small twig woven baskets. And in the middle floated the whole village clapping for her. What stood out the most was the big purple scaled creature smiling brightly at his adoptive mother. His wings were the size of his body, He stood almost ten feet tall and had a length of about eighteen feet. His forelegs were more muscular as well as his body and his claws seemed to be danger sharp. All and all he looked like a young healthy whatever he was and Flash and Nina were proud. Nina went around and thanked everyone for their contribution to the party then finally went up to spyro and gave his snout a big hug. Spyro smiled and looked at his adoptive mother.

"Happy birthday mom I-I mean Nina." Spyro said nervously. Nina just tapped him on the snout and looked at him smiling. "Don't call me by my name. You are just like Sparx is my son." Spyro smiled warmly and purred in content. Sparx flew up to them and punched Spyro in the nose teasingly.

"Yea well we all no who's the favorite." Sparx said with a smug grin.

"Gee Sparx I don't know they may son think you're the one that was adopted." Spyro grinned back and Sparx just glared at him.

"Hey don't forget it was me who found you." Sparx said with some pride and mock anger in it. Spyro rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yea and don't forget I got you out of that Trogweed that tried to eat you once."

"Yea but-"

"And the time we or mainly I went fishing and you got swallowed up by a fish."

"I didn't see it-"

"AND the time I took the blame when you lit a small fire and almost burnt down the market."

"That was you?" Nina said with slight anger. But Sparx flew up and closed Spyro's mouth.

"OKAY that's enough talking for today fatty." Everyone just laughed as Sparx turned red from embarrassment.

"Sparx your too easy." Spyro said laughing at his brother.

"Shut up I'm gonna go get something to drink." They all laughed as they saw him zip off and when they were alone Flash and Nina looked up at Spyro and smiled.

"Son you really helped me out so much these past few days." Flash praised and patted him on the nose.

"Thanks dad but you guys organized it. I just did the lifting." He said with a smile and a shrug.

"That still counts thought Spyro." Nina said as she floated up looking him in the eyes.

"You shouldn't discredit yourself for your achievements. One day people will look back and remember all that you have done whether it be good or bad."

"She's right Spyro. Your life has only begun." Spyro just nodded and sighed.

"I know I know...Thanks guys." flashed rubbed his nose and smiled.

"That's what family is for." Flash said. Spyro sighed and looked to the ground.

"Yea...family." Before Nina or Flash could voice their concern a large crash was heard. The both looked to the left to see Sparx on the ground with food and water on him. Some girls were around and giggled at his clumsiness. Sparx just looked up with a leaf on his head and smiled nervously.

"Ehh...Check please." They all laughed including Spyro and his adoptive parents as Sparx laid back down in the food.

Later that evening the party was cleaning up. Spyro was in his small roof covered hut laying there deep in thought. The hut was nothing special. It just had a few large leaves strapped together covering the top in case of rain. It was also held up with two large sticks and a large mushroom tree holding the back end. Spyro sighed and looked up at the stars. Thinking of how there were so many of them just up there and none looked any different. He then looked toward the village and saw dragonflies, hoovering around and laughing just enjoying themselves. Spyro looked at his paws and sighed not in confusion but more in sadness. What am I? He thought to himself.

Inside the Sparxs hut Nina was looking at Spyro's depressed form and sighed. Flash hovered into the room seeing Nina at the window and hoovered over to her. He saw what she was looking at and put his arm around her, giving what comfort he can. They stared at their adoptive son for what felt like hours until finally Flash broke the silence.

"I think its time." Nina looked up at him with shock and worry.

"What do you mean." Flash looked down at her and sighed. "Look at him our son deserves better then this."

"He has a home, a family and people that care for him."

"But they aren't his people." Flash said with sadness in his eyes as he looked back at Spyro.

"When I first found him. I thought he was some kind of creature the ancestors awakened to destroy us." Nina looked at him in curiosity and wonder.

"But when I looked into his eyes I saw something. Something that was long forgotten from this world, something that seemed to rekindle a spark in me...and I knew what it was."

"What?"

"Hope." Nina looked up at him confused but Flash put his hand up about to explain.

"Hope as in a better tomorrow as well as making the world a better place. Hope as in a reason why he was put on this planet and why he didn't seem like a threat. Hope as in he was chosen...chosen for greatness as well as bringing an age of peace."

"And you saw all that in his eyes?" Nina asked and Flash nodded.

"And more." He looked at his wife and held his hands in hers.

"This is why we need to let him go. We can't keep him safe in this area all his life... He needs to know who he is and find his place in this world." Nina cried a little then sighed.

" But...Its just so hard." She said on the verge of breaking down. Flash held her and sighed.

"I know...But it has to be done." She looked up at him and sighed and when they got themselves together they flew out to Spyro's hut. Spyro was clawing at the dirt sad and thinking until he heard the small fluttering of wings. He looked up to see Flash and Nina in front of him. Nina on the verge of tears. Spyro looked up with worry in his face.

"Is everything alright?" Nina just looked down and Flash sighed.

"Son we know your unhappy." Spyro looked at them confused then rose to his feet.

"What do you mean?" Flashed looked down trying to stiff a tear from escaping and flew up to Spyro's level.

"We mean know you wanna leave." Spyro looked shocked and stuttered over with his words.

"I-I Don't wanna leave, this is my home." Nina and flash smiled at him then patted him on the cheek.

"We know sweety but we can see it in your eyes. You feel out of place here." Spyro looked at them trying to make a cover up but failed and sighed and looked to the ground.

"I guess...I guess your right." He said holding back a tear. "But I won't leave my family." He said determined as Nina and Flash looked at him smiling.

"You will always be our family son always." Flash said looking up smiling and tearing up. Spyro looked down trying to say something but couldn't he then sighed and looked to his parents.

"I will never forget you." He said with a few tears rolling down his eyes. Nina and Flash looked at him and smiled and hugged him on the snout. To which Spyro returned. He then looked at them and smiled then looked at the sky.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving."

"Umm aren't you forgetting something?" They all turned around to see Sparx hoovering their with smirk on his face.

"Sparx this isn't your journey."

"Pffft I don't care." He flew up to his face and poked him with his pointer finger."Ain't nobody gonna leave me here while my brother flies out on some dangerous adventure." Spyro smiled then sighed

"Its gonna be dangerous." Spyro said with seriousness.

"Ahh but danger is MY middle name." They all laughed a little the Nina pulled him into an embrace.

"You be careful out there." Sparx returned the gesture and sighed.

"I will mom." They broke apart and Flash patted him on the back smiling proudly.

"You take care of yourself."

"I will pops."

"You ready?" Spyro said smiling as he crouched down preparing to take off. Sparx flew up to him and punched him in the horn.

"Only if you are purple boy."

"Lets GOOOO!." Spyro took off with a mighty flap and flew so far up with Sparx trailing behind. Nina and Flash held onto each other smiling proudly at their two boys. Nina then looked at Flash and sighed.

"Do you think they'll be ok." Flash sighed and looked up in the direction their flying.

"I think they do their best."

****LINE BREAK****

"A TEND HUT!" Soldiers of all species lined up and turned to the path way. All in armor standing at attention looking proudly in the direction they are looking. They were all in the courtyard of the town hall in Warfang. Many soldiers as well as few citizens were there to await the upcoming ceremony. On the top of the stairs leading to the town hall were five dragons as well as one mole. Four of which looked well past their prime for they were the guardians.

"PRESENT ARMS!" The moles in the front row as well as some cheetahs unsheathed their swords and raised then angled into the air while the dragons put a wing over their heart. As the officer finished Ignitus the fire guardian stepped forward and looked who the ceremony was being honored too. A slender black dragoness almost 9 feet tall and 17 feet in length with red leather wings and six long white ivory horns was approaching the pathway. She wore a helmet that covered her face and armor that protected her back under belly and shoulders. She wore metal bracelets covering her wrist as well as a necklace on her neck. She walked down the pathway proudly as well as giving a hint of a smile off her face. She looked to the side to see her friends smiling at her and giving her approving nods and stares. She continued onward moving past the rest of the Warfang military and stepped up the stairs. As she looked up she saw Ignitus proudly staring at her. She came to the top and bowed in front of him. The soldiers then all at once moved as one looking in the direction of the black dragoness and Ignitus. Ignitus smiled down at her then spoke in a serious voice.

"Do you pledge to give your allegiance as well as faith, courage, determination and honor to the principals of what your about to be presented.

"I do."

"Do you swear to use your powers willing as well as responsible, to protect those under your command as well as those around you."

"I do."

"Do you swear to ideas of honor, and bring peace to this war torn planet." She looked up at him showing determination and fire in her eyes to which Ignitus couldn't help but smile."

"I DO!"

"Then I present to you as well as the Warfang military." He took off her helmet and placed medal on her shoulder and smiled proudly at her.

"You new captain, Cynder." The crowd roared in applause as Cynder stood up and smiled at the crowd. Then Breathed shadow fire into the air as it was tradition when receiving a promotion and the other dragons joined in breathing their elements. In the back Mokai and Lycia stood next to each other proudly as their daughter was were she wanted to be. Cynder smiled and looked to the skies. Thanking the ancestors for this moment.

After a few hours of post celebration Ignitus called Lycia and Mokai into his quarters. They both entered and looked to find Ignitus reading a scroll.

"Ignitus?" He looked up and smiled. "Please sit." They both smiled and sat down on cushioned mats made specifically for dragons. Ignitus then moved his scroll away and smiled.

"First congratulations on Cynder's promotion." They both smiled and nodded

"Thank you. She has always looked forward to this day." Lycia said smiling. Ignitus then sighed and frowned. However that is not why I called you. They both frowned then looked at Ignitus confused.

"Oh?" Lycia said.

Ignitus then sighed and rubbed his head. "I haven't had any contact with the Eastern city of Plymouth in some time." They both looked shocked then Mokai was the first to speak.

"What do you think happened?" Ignitus looked down and sighed.

"Hard to say I honestly have no idea."

"Should we send someone?" Mokai asked

"That's why I called you two." They both looked puzzled but intrigued. "I want you to head out and make contact with them and see if they need any help."

"That sounds dangerous." Lycia said.

"It shouldn't be but just in case a few guards will be going with you." They both seemed to visibly calm down and sighed.

"Is that it?"

"No." Ignitus got up and stretched his limbs. "I'll be going to the abandoned temple north of here." Mokai and Lycia interrupted almost immediately.

"That's near Saturn's bowl! You can't be serious!" Ignitus sighed and looked at them.

"It is the only way I can the I find information I desperately need." Mokai was about to make a retort but stopped knowing it will get nowhere.

"I will leave tonight."

"Alright Ignitus...be careful." They stood up and left the room as Ignitus sighed.

"You too my friends...you too."

****LINE BREAK****

Deep in the Mountains a thunder storm was occurring. As it was getting worse a lone figure stood by a caves entrance. Eyeing the storm with anger as well as hatred. He sighed to himself as there was nothing he could do.

"You should be asleep." Came a voice in the cave. He turned around to find an ice dragon come out with one blind eye, icy blue wings, purplish blue underbelly and light blue scales walking toward him.

"Your one to talk." he said rather bitterly. The ice dragon sighed and walked up sitting next to him.

"I know you miss him... but its been ten years... We can't keep looking forever."

"You won't but I will." He said not looking at him but into the storm. The ice dragon sighed and tried a different tactic.

"What would Eliseia think."

"Eliseia is dead." He said simple and rather rudely to which the ice dragon moved back in shock.

"Your letting this consume you." Said another voice, behind them was an electric dragon with yellow scales , black wings, under belly and horns. But what was most noticeable was the scars. Which were all over his body. He walked up and sat next to them as well looking at the storm.

"Come you won't ask the dragon realms for help or better yet your brother." The dragon just ignored them and continued staring. Both the electric and ice dragon looked at each other and sighed and retreated back into the cave. The dragon looked back with pity on his eyes.

"Just think about it Shaw." He then left and vanished into the darkness.

Shaw just looked up into the clouds and sighed. He rubbed one of his horns to feel it halfway chipped off when he was escaping those apes. He whimpered and slowly teared up looking back into the clouds.

"Where are you Spyro?"


	8. Chapter 8

Ignitus has finally landed on the balcony of the abandoned dragon temple. He observed his surroundings. Everything was destroyed it no longer looked like its former glorious self. It was rumble and the landscape around it was just as worse. Burnt land, grey soil dead trees everywhere. Ignitus looked away from it and sighed.

"So much happiness was once here...where did it all go?" Ignitus walked toward the temple doors. He slowly opened with it caution in case there was an enemy in there. He walked in and found the dojo. But unlike its former clean and unique glow it gave off when ever someone entered it instead looked like a forest as grown inside. Weeds were everywhere, vines covered the temple statue that now laid in ruin in the middle of the dojo, destroyed and in pieces. Ignitus walked around it and walked into the pool of visions room. He slowly walked up to the pool and sighed as a flood of memories rushed through his head.

"I've raised many young dragons in these walls." He looked at the pool and sighed. Remembering the night he needed to leave with the other guardians and send the eggs to warfang from the vision he had in the pool. He glanced one more time at the pool then left heading into the library. He walked inside and saw a sight that made his heart sink. Books were littered everywhere some books ripped apart, burnt or just utterly destroyed, and the book shelves were all completely destroyed. He looked around his former collection. Feeling sadden for how much of his races history were in these walls, now just destroyed.

"So much of our history...now gone." Ignitus said sadly, feeling as if a huge part of his life was now gone, never to be seen again. He walked further down seeing more and more of this once proud and glorious library, now in ruin. He wondered further down until he saw what he was looking for. A large sealed up door with with eight gems representing eight elements were covering the door. The gems were placed and arranged in a perfect circle all surrounding a purple emblem that very few knew of. Ignitus looked at the door and found nothing out of place. "Hopefully what I'm looking for is behind this door." Ignitus closed his eyes and focused, thinking of the words he needed so that the temple will allow him entrance into the room.

"As darkness arises so does our will, let those of courage bring forth the one. Destroyer of evil and reclaimer of hope." The door groaned as it opened and slowly Ignitus opened his eyes sighing in relief. "Thank the ancestors for my memory." Ignitus said as he stepped into the chamber. Inside the room a purple crystal was suspended in the air giving off a small glow for those to see. Ignitus looked around and saw few books. All of which were colored purple. He walked straight ahead and looked at each book wondering which one held the answers he seeked. Finally he found it. A book created by the first purple dragon Zphareia the only one who was able to connect with the ancestors and use them when she needed them the most. Ignitus opened the book and began to read her biography. He read her biography for what seemed like hours as he approached the end of the book he was starting to lose hope until a note fell out. He looked down and picked it up unfolding it and holding it up reading it.

_As you read this I am on my last legs of life. I have wrote this to the those of our future and hopefully the one who will finally rid this world of evil . _

****LINE BREAK****

Spyro and Sparx were flying over the silver river they were both flying at a reasonable pace, Sparx making jokes and Spyro just ignoring him and his antics. As soon the river was out of site Sparx sighed and floated up to Spyro's face.

" Hey fat and purple where are we going exactly?" Spyro sighed and looked at him with an amused grin.

"I actually don't know." He said and Sparx looked at him with a wide eyed expression and stopped, making Spyro stop and turn around looking at him.

"You don't know?"

"Yup."

"And we are just flying."

"That's right."

"Into the unknown?"

"That's correct." Sparx just looked at him with a dumbfound expression on his face.

"You know...is it to hard to come up with a plan, I mean I know your lazy but this." He said gesturing his hands all around him. "This is just to much."

Spyro rolled his eyes grinned. "Sparx just trust me okay I know what I'm doing."

"Yea okay sure." He flew up to Spyro and patted him on the head and said in a mocking voice."You keep telling yourself that ok because your a special kind of stupid."

Spyro just looked at him and laughed a little. "Lets just go ok."

"Right behind you big guy." They both started flying toward the horizon hoping and looking for something that might give them an clue as to where they are. After what felt like hours of flying The flew over a wasteland. Spyro looked around left and right, shocked at such destruction of life to this once proud forest. Sparx was the first to break the silence.

"What happened here?" He said looking around worriedly. Spyro just ignored him and kept flying, that is until something flashed into his mind. He grunted and closed his eyes as he saw what appeared to be a vision. There was to small dragons running towards a mountain, clearly in panic and behind them were angry and intimating voices.

"Spyro, Spyro are you ok?" Spyro opened his eyes and looked to see Sparx hovering next to him a little freaked out with what just happened.

"Wha...y-yea I'm okay." Sparx looked at him with concern but Spyro turned away.

"Lets just keep moving." Spyro said and they flew west. Sparx kept peeking glances at Spyro to make sure he won't do that weird thing again but after about ten minutes he just focused on whats ahead. The flew for almost an hour until they saw something in the distance. Sparx flew forward but stopped when he saw Spyro just hovering there. He flew back up to his face and snapped his fingers.

"Hey purple butt you alright?" He said with a cocked eyebrow. Spyro just looked straight ahead at his destination. Sparx looked at him with a confused glance until finally he spoke.

"I...I've seen this place before." Sparx just looked at him then at the speck on the horizon questionably.

"Umm...Spyro...you and I have never been here." He said but Spyro just kept looking into the distance with a strange look in his eyes.

"I know Sparx but...something just feels so familiar. Something that sorta feels like its been gone from my life for a long time, but now...its coming back."

"Riiiiight." Sparx said then flew ahead just to see Spyro still floating their.

"Hey!" Sparx yelled

"W-what?" Spyro said looking like he just came out of a daze.

"You coming or not because I'm getting sick of just floating here."

"Y-Yea I'm coming." Spyro said and flew with Sparx to the destination ahead. They flew for a few more minutes as the speck came into view. It was mountains but arranged into what it seemed like to be a circle. Sparx whistled looking at the size of it.

"Well ain't she a beaut." He said looking up at it. "Man this thing us huge right Spyro." No response. "Umm Spyro." Sparx looked behind him and side to side then looked down to see Spyro landing onto the ground. Sparx groaned. "What now." He flew down to his brothers side looking at him confused.

"Okay seriously whats the big idea why are we stopping every ten minutes?" Sparx said crossing his arms.

"I...I think I've been here before." Spyro said with uncertainty. Sparx just looked at him.

"You never left the forest Spyro, we were always together how can you remember this place?"

"Sparx remember I was adopted by your family. Maybe...I've been here before." Spyro said. Just as Sparx was about to make some sort of retort Spyro closed his eyes and groaned as another vision came into view. He saw a two young creatures that looked like him, one of them was on the side of the mountain looking down scared, while the other looked slightly injured and looking left and right scared. He saw six things kinda like monsters surrounding it and then a large fire appeared from the sky. The monsters backed away as a large creature like Spyro landed. Looking angry and about to kill.

"Spyro, Spyro, whats wrong?!" Spyro opened his eyes and found himself in the same place just like the was breathing heavy and sweated a little and Sparx looked at him with a little panic in his eyes. Spyro looked down then looked at Sparx, but Sparx was the first to speak.

"Okay seriously now what is going on?"

"Sparx I don't know but I just feel like something happened here that effects my past." Sparx looked up at the mountain then looked at Spyro.

"Wanna see what inside?" Spyro looked at Sparx then nodded.

"Sure." He opened his wings and flew upward with Sparx following. As they reached the top they stopped and looked down what was below them. It looked like a village but destroyed, the former buildings were in ruin, scorch marks were seen all around, and another thing was that there was caves all over the walls. Also there appeared to be skeletons, but of what.

"This place is creepy." Sparx said. Spyro ignored him and flew down to the former village with Sparx in tow. Spyro landed carefully making sure nothing would come out and attack him, while Sparx just flew around curious with what was around him. Sparx zipped up to a bell that was hanging from a burnt piece of wood. Sparx moved close to it and tapped it, as he did it made a noise and Sparx smiled thinking it looked and sounded cool.

"Hey Spyro check this out." He said pointing with his thumb behind him, but just then the wood turned to ash and the bell fell. Sparx looked behind him then groaned in annoyance. "Never mind."

Spyro though wasn't listening to him as he walked deeper and deeper into the village. He saw burnt and dead bodies of what looked like the monsters in his visions and all around him to were creatures that looked just like him. He saw a large skeleton that appeared to be huddled around much smaller one. It seemed like it was protecting it, but from what. Sparx flew up to a burnt up creature that looked like it was roaring angerly at something. He then poked it but it just disintegrated before his eyes. Sparx went wide eyed then flew away, hands behind his back and whistling a melody.

Spyro kept on going looking for something, anything that would give him a clue as to what happened hear. He then saw something. In front of him there were littered bodies of those monsters. He kept walking and found more of them, some looked like they were impaled by something, a spear maybe nut it wasn't the case. All around him in what looked like a circle were more of these monsters dead and impaled. In the center was a skeleton. Which looked like this creature put up a last stand then sacrificed itself. Spyro moved closer and closer avoiding the dead bodies until he came face to face with the deceased creature. He looked at it wondering what it was and how come it looked so much like him, as a matter of fact how come half of the dead creatures here look like him body wise. He moved his paw and touched the smooth surface of the dead creature's skull. He then looked around and sighed.

"What am I..." Spyro said. Then something happened Spyro grunted and closed his eyes as he felt an excruciating pain. He saw images and images fly by his mind, continuing for what seemed like an eternity. Spyro groaned then realized something. These weren't visions, they were flash backs. He saw everything, his friends, his home, the apes, the dragons, the village under attack, his father taking him to safety. His...,Spyro then opened his eyes breathing heavily and with a shocked expression.

"No, it...it can't be." He looked down and put his paw back on the dragons skeletons skull. As he did tears escaped from him and he moaned in a pained filled heart broken agony.

"Mom..." Spyro then wailed in sadness as the memories came back. Him falling off his fathers back then looking back as the apes approached him. His mother jumping over him telling him she loves him and will never forget him. Spyro leaving and then seeing his mother make the ultimate sacrifice to protect his son. Spyro sat on his hunches and looked at his deceased mothers corpse, crying and roaring in pain and sadness.

Sparx was about to touch something but then heard a roar, more though of a roar of sadness. Spyro went wide eyed and everything clicked in his head, he looked around him and then realized something. This was Spyro's home.

"Oh no." Sparx whispered and flew as fast as he could to where he heard the scream.

"SPYRO!" He yelled in panic as he flew to where the source was. He zipped between buildings and dead corpses as fast as he could until he found it. Dead creatures were all around him and in the center was a skeleton and a sad and crying purple scaled creature.

"Spyro." He yelled but only heard sobbing and flew cautiously toward him.

"Spyro...buddy."He said but still heard the crying. After a few minutes of slowing approaching him he came up behind him looking at his back and his wings sagging to the side in sadness.

"Spyro...Its okay." he put his hand on his shoulder and said in a worried brotherly voice.

"Spyro?" Sparx said, but then something happened. His crying stopped and fins on his back started to glow, a bright blue glow. Sparx looked down and moved his arm, fearful and scared as to what is happening. The wind starting blowing at unimaginable speeds as Sparx flew away and hid behind a wall looking at Spyro. The winds moved faster and faster all around Spyro as well as the noise of it. Spyro's scales glowed brighter and brighter as the winds picked up there pace. Above him clouds started to form all around Shooting lighting in every direction. The clouds became darker and darker as it seemed to block out the sun, bringing fear to Sparx heart as he looked at his brother. Spyro then started hovering slowly going higher and higher until he was about twenty feet in the air. Spyro slowly brought his wings up and the shot his eyes open but they were now different. Bright shining eyes but with out any pupils in them. Those eyes looked as if they housed no life in Spyro as well as no mercy. Spyro then looked to the air and roared a deafening noise. Fire, ice, earth and electricity shot out of his mouth and flew straight up into the sky. Sparx looked at him in fear and wondered. What was his brother.

****LINE BREAK****

As Ignitus was reading the letter an unholy and deafening noise was heard through out the temple. The crystals above him shook as did the temple and Ignitus placed the note in a bag he found and ran out. Running past the falling books, past the pool of visions, past the dojo and emerged out side. Dark clouds were in the air in the distance circling into what looked like a storm. Then out of no where a beam shot upward past the clouds and into the air. Ignitus looked at it in shock and disbelieve.

"I-Impossible."

Ignitus opened his wings and flew as fast as he could in the direction of the light.

****LINE BREAK****

The winds were sweeping up the dead bodies of the monsters and throwing them all over the place. Some into walls, others over the mountains, and some in the vortex surrounding Spyro. Spyro had tears coming down his eyes as he felt the amount of anger and hatred he had no toward the apes. Lighting shot off his body. The earth below him rumbled to his will. Fire escaped his snout and ice was freezing everything around him. Sparx looked at Spyro trying to think of what he should do. Sparx knew he needed to do something and fast or the mountain will come tumbling down on them. Sparx flew towards Spyro and shouted in his direction.

"SPYRO!" He yelled over the wind. "SPYRO YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT!" Spyro made no attempt at stopping and continued his rampage.

"I KNOW YOU MISS YOUR MOTHER, BUT THIS WON'T BRING HER BACK." The winds seemed to slow down as Sparx drew closer to him.

"I KNOW WHAT YOUR GOING THROUGH IS TOUGH AND I KNOW YOU THINK YOU DON'T HAVE A FAMILY, BUT YOU DO, BACK HOME WE ARE YOUR FAMILY! The winds started to slow down and Spyro slowly hovered down, the clouds started to slowly break up as things seemed clear up. Sparx flew up to Spyro about five feet away from him.

"You have people that do care about you. They maybe gone but they are always with you, we are always here for you." The winds seemed to stop as Spyro set foot on the ground still glowing but not angry. Sparx flew up next to him and sighed.

"I'll be there for you, because you're my brother and that's what brothers do." Spyro's fins and eyes started to slowly stop glowing as he looked down and cried a little. Sparx then patted him on the shoulder and sighed. Spyro looked at him smiling slightly and trying to hold back tears.

"Thanks Sparx." He said as Sparx smiled and playfully punched him on the horn.

"What are brothers for." They both laughed a little and sighed, until another noise was heard.

"Y-you're alive." Spyro turned around and found the source of the voice. A large dragon with red and orange scales, flame like shoulders and a orange under belly as well as red eyes and a tail that also resembled a flame. The dragon looked shocked and stunned to see what was in front of him. Spyro looked at him and saw that the dragon was a good ten feet taller them himself.

"And you are?" The dragon still shocked looked at him and sighed.

"We all thought you were dead..." Sparx then zipped forward.

"Umm excuse me hi Sparx pleasure to meet you, do you mind explaining whats going on and who are you." He said rather directly to which the old dragon complied.

"My name is Ignitus...I have searched for almost eight years looking for your egg...and it seemed your father did a remarkable job hiding you from me." Spyro perked up suddenly extremely interested.

"You knew my father?" Ignitus sighed and looked away.

"Long ago, when times were different." Spyro looked at him and cleared his throat.

"Why were you looking for me?" He said confused.

"Because only you can stop the for told evil that will happen to this land."

"What do you mean? What are you? Who are you? Whats so special about me." Ignitus looked at him and decided to tell him.

"What I mean is ahh."

"Spyro."

"Spyro is that your scales make you the most powerful creature to has ever walked the earth. You and you alone are destined to bring this world into an age of peace and happiness. You are the light at the darkest tunnel. You are our species last hope."

"Umm I don't mean to interrupt but what are you and my brother hear called?" Sparx asked as Ignitus cocked an eyebrow to which Spyro immediately interjected.

"I'm adopted." Ignitus looked at him shocked.

"Well you must tell me that story later but to answer young ahh." Sparx groaned

"Sparx."

"Sparx's question my species as well as your brother are called dragons. We dragons have the ability to control one element. Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, Shadow, Electricity, Ice, and light...Unfortunately those dragons have gone extinct. Also my element is the element of fire, and I have the honor and privilege to be of the title fire guardian."

"Wait what about me, Whats my element." Ignitus looked down and smiled.

"You young dragon control all the elements including time its self. You control what many others can only dream of, for that makes you special." Ignitus looked to the sky to see it was getting darker.

"It is getting late. We should all find shelter, will you two follow."

"Right behind you." Sparx flew ahead but turned around to see Spyro looking at his deceased mom.

"Spyro." Sparx asked worriedly but Spyro immediately looked up.

"Yea I'm coming." He said and walked up to them. Ignitus saw this and decided to question him about it later. He flew up as did Spyro and Sparx and followed him to the temple. Leaving this horrible graveyard as well as memories form the past.


	9. Chapter 9

**LAST CHAPTER WAS UPDATED I DIDN'T REALLY LIKE THE NOTE IGNITUS FOUND AND READ SO I GOT RID OF MOST OF IT. SORRY I JUST DIDN'T REALLY HAVE ANYTHING TO LEAD OFF FROM IT. ANYWAY ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

A mole was writing something on his desk as he was waiting for his visitor. His office was small but large enough to room four adult dragons if necessary. The room was decorated it the finest armor the Warfang military had to offer. On his shelves laid scrolls as well as maps and behind him a window was placed overlooking the city. From here it looked rather peaceful the city, but that wasn't the case. There was a knock on the door and the mole raised his head and cleared his throat. "Enter," he said and a large ice dragon opened the door.

"General Mason, master Terrador is at the door," Mason nodded and placed his pen down.

"He may enter," The dragon stepped out of the way as the earth guardian entered. The guard closed the door behind them and mason got out of his chair and bowed in respect as did Terrador.

"Master Terrador so glad you could join me," Mason said as he and Terrador stood back up.

"Indeed Mason I thank you again for inviting me so that we may discuss this problem that has occurred," Mason nodded and sat back down.

"We need more troops Terrador. With our armies stretched far and thin its becoming harder and harder to reinforce positions we need in order to defend ourselves," Terrador sighed.

"I know general, the guardians have been discussing this and how to counter the waves of apes that are destroying our armies. If we don't act soon they will surely be at Warfang by the end of this season," General Mason looked down at his papers then looked back at Terrador.

"I know we are sending someone to The Western City of Raw but what about Danes Cliff or the outer villages?"

"Danes Cliff can't spare the troops, they have been under siege for the past month, heavy fighting is going on there and it seems like if we don't act soon many lives will be lost, and the outer villages have sent almost everything they could beside the militia," Mason rubbed his head in annoyance.

"So raw is our last hope of getting reinforcements then?"

"It appears so my friend," Just then a knock was heard and the same dragon guard came in.

"Master Terrador, General, the guest you have asked for has arrived,"

They both looked at each other and nodded knowing that their conversation was over.

"Send her in," Terrador said in his baritone voice.

"Yes master," He said with a bow and closed the door. In after a minute the doors opened to reveal a black dragoness wearing all her armor besides the helmet and entered the room, bowing to both of her superiors then standing up straight in a professional manor.

"You summoned me general?" As she said that Terrador smiled proudly at how much she has changed throughout the years.

"Captain Cynder, thank you for coming," He said with a small smile. Cynder relaxed a little then opened her mouth to speak.

"So what's this about?" Terrador and Mason's face turned serious as Terrador seemed to be the first person to talk.

"We have a mission for Cynder," Cynder smirked then looked at Terrador who just smirked back and chuckled a little.

"It isn't a combat mission Cynder, it's completely different and much more important," Cynder's smirk went away as she looked at Mason with complete seriousness in her eyes.

"What would you need me to do?"

"We need you and someone else to go to Raw and request more troops, for they have sent the least amount of dragons to help fight this war," He then sighed." We need the reinforcements,"

Cynder nodded and stood up. "I will leave as soon as I can then," They both smiled at her in knowledge that they can always count on the best captain in the dragon realms.

"Good luck then Cynder, and may the ancestors watch over you," She bowed and turned around to leave. As soon as she left, Terrador looked to Mason who looked worried.

"You think she can convince them?" Terrador smiled.

"If anyone can convince Raw, it's gonna be her,"

****LINE BREAK****

Cynder left General Mason's quarters and headed straight to her destination. She walked past shoppers, merchants, criers and the guards who were patrolling the city streets and maintaining order. Cynder headed towards the city's eastern district where the guards and military were housed. Once she entered the district the whole environment completely changed. Moles were marching all around doing drills. Dragons were in the air maneuvering around floating rings to practice their aerial skills while others were on the ground, practicing their melee and elemental combat. Moles and some cheetahs were practicing with themselves or with dummies. Drill instructors were heard all around her shouting words of encouragement or words of disapproval. Barracks were everywhere and very few buildings were bigger than them which housed the officers.

She walked past the chaos paying them very little attention and continued on towards a smaller barracks. At the front door there was an emblem of a dragon's skull and all the elements surrounding it. She entered the door to find the same thing as always, her squad mates lounging around making small talk or some taking a nap. They were nine dragons in total and it wasn't until she cleared her throat that one of them noticed and stood at attention.

"Captain on deck!" said a shadow dragon who stood up at attention then immediately the rest followed and jumped off there cots and stood up straight. Cynder smirked to herself and mentally laughed.

"At ease," she said with a wave of her wing and the rest relaxed again.

"So how did the meeting go Cynder?" said a red scaled dragon with a gold under belly as well as wings and horns as he laid back down next to a pink scaled dragoness who had a gold under belly, gold horns, and to top it off a heart shaped tail blade. Cynder looked at them and nodded.

"It went well flame thanks for asking, but shouldn't you and Ember be out training?" They both shrugged and laid back down.

"Nah today is our day off remember?" said ember who snuggled up next to flames side. To which Cynder rolled her eyes.

"Well then," she then looked and saw two female electric dragons who had yellow scales, golden under belly and wings. They both had four horns on their heads and they looked identical the only difference was the eyes. one had yellow while the other had grey. "What about you two you gonna do something other than being lazy,"

They both looked at each other then back at Cynder. The one with grey eyes spoke first." Well me and Zate here were gonna go to Madam Wisely and see if she needed help with the orphans there." The other one then spook. "Yea Sarax here always mentioned how cute and small they were so we wanted to go see them." She smiled hoping to get her captains approval to which Cynder just nodded.

"And you Brutus?" she said to a big Earth dragon who had green scales ,brown horns that angled up and a little bit back, brown wings, grey underbelly and a spiked ball like tail blade at the end of his tail. He at her and said in a deep voice.

"I plan on heading outside of the city walls and patrol the area from above for any enemy activity ma'am," He was always professional which Cynder admired that trait. She then looked at a wind dragon that was eating a steak at the back of the room he was completely grey everything about him and seemed very relaxed about everything. Cynder sighed and went up to him, though he didn't notice this.

"Breeze?" The wind dragon looked up with a big piece of meat still hanging from his mouth. Cynder looked away in disgust to which the wind dragon smiled and laughed a little. He swallowed his food then looked at her smiling.

"Hey boss, need something?" Cynder looked at him angrily to which he smiled even more.

"Breeze stop eating and go do some drills," He frowned then groaned.

"I just did some captain," she got angrier and almost snarled at him.

"Go do some drill now or I will personally beat your a-"

"Alright, alright," He got up and walked past her leading to the door. "I'll go practice," He left the barracks and flew off to do some drills. Once he did he went to up to a water dragon that seemed to be writing stuff down on a scroll and had herbs to the side. She had ocean blue scale, wings, under belly and horns. Her fins on her back looked like small sails and seemed very flaccid unlike other dragon's fins who's were hard and stiff. Cynder walked up to her but she seemed completely unfocused with her surroundings except her work.

"Tulip?" The water dragon shot her paw up and spoke in a very fast paced and exhausted voice.

"Sorry boss can't talk right now I'm researching these herbs and seeing if they have some sort of chemical effect on repairing broken bones as well as seeing if they can somehow cure some common illnesses." Cynder put a hand on her to which she stopped her rapid writing and looked up at her.

"Get some rest. Your exhaust yourself way too much," She looked at her then back to her work then sighed.

"I guess a nap is in order," She said then Cynder smiled and walked away from her. She then walked up to the same shadow dragon who announced her presence from before. This dragon had black scales, white horns as well as wings and had ivory white fins running down his neck toward his spine, she walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Blake make sure she gets some rest," he nodded then walked away and laid down on his cot. He then looked at her and mouthed 'on it boss' to her. She smiled then went up to the final dragon. This one was an ice dragon, He had blue scales, light blue underbelly, light blue wings as well as horns. The fins going down his back looked like icicles and his tail blade looked like blade made of ice.

"Laytao follow me." The ice dragon nodded and walked out side with Cynder. Once outside the dragon spook in a friendly and calm voice.

"Something on your mind?" he asked to which Cynder just shook her head.

"No I need you for a mission," He cocked a brow and looked at her.

"I'm listening," She then smiled cleared her voice.

"We are going to Raw; we need to speak to the leaders of the city and asked for reinforcements," Laytao looked shocked then looked to the ground, after what felt like a couple of minutes he looked back at her with hope in his eyes.

"Y-you mean...I get to go home again," Cynder's smile grew and shook her head.

"Yup, that's why I want you to come. Not just to see your home but to also help me speak to the council there," His smile grew and he at Cynder with happiness and determination.

"Of course I'll go, I be honored to help you with your mission," He smiled more and a tear almost escaped him.

"I can finally see my father again...after all these years," He said with happiness to which Cynder's smile grew more.

"Well get ready then because we leave tonight," He looked at her with shock then bowed to her.

"Yes captain, right away," He said then bolted back into the barracks. She smiled to herself, then walked back in. As she was about to enter, Blake appeared and blocked her advance.

"Captain, a word," she looked a little confused but nodded. He then led her outside and towards an area more private.

"What is it Blake?" she said as she sat on her hunches and he did the same. Blake sighed then looked at her.

"Captain I must say I do not believe Laytao is appropriate for this job," Cynder tilted her head and looked at him confused.

"And why do you say that?" He then sighed.

"Because he's too emotionally attached," she then cut him off and held up her wing.

"This is when I have to disagree with you. I've known him for a long time and I can assure you that he is more than capable to handle this mission."

"He teared up when you told him," He said with a calm yet slightly annoyed expression.

"That's because he hasn't seen his home for almost 5 years," She then sighed remembering her old home.

"Look whatever you think fine, but this is my squad, my friends and I know what is best and what is appropriate." He then growled a little then turned his head.

"As you say Captain," Cynder glared at him and walked away from him. As Cynder walked away he turned around and looked at her, before growling a little.

"One day you'll be mind," He said to himself and walked after her toward the barracks.

Later that night, Cynder and Laytao were outside saying there finally goodbyes. The guardians and Mason were there as well.

"Come back safe," said Sarax to which Cynder just nodded.

"I will,"

"Bring me a souvenir," said Breeze who she just ignored.

"May your travels me a safe one young dragon," said Cyril who smiled proudly at her.

"Yes it would be most unfortunate and tragic for us to receive news of you two being missing or-"

"Volteer please!" shouted Cyril to which the other dragons laughed. Terrador then walked up to Cynder and smiled at her proudly.

"Make me proud," Cynder smiled.

"I will uncle," He smiled and walked back then spoke in a very loud voice.

"Now go make hast and let the ancestors guide you!" Cynder smiled then crouched getting ready to take off.

"You ready?" She said side glancing at Laytao who was doing the same thing.

"Only if you are,"

"Try to keep up," she said with a smirk then pounced into the air with Laytao in pursuit. They soared and speed up towards the clouds then headed west toward Raw. Everyone below started to disperse leaving the guardians and Mason still looking at the direction they just flew off too.

"You think they'll be back in time," Cyril said as Terrador sighed.

"They're not the ones I'm worried about right now," Terrador said then turned around and headed back to the temple. Cyril sighed and looked at Volteer who nodded and walked in the direction Terrador was going. Cyril followed suit leaving Mason to think.

"Hurry back you two, I feel the war will be reaching us soon,"

****LINE BREAK****

Far away in the distance away from Warfang, two dragons and a dragonfly were sitting by a fire in a once proud temple that is now abandoned. Spyro was staring at the fire deep in thought while Sparx was sleeping on a leaf next to him. Ignitus was too looking at the fire wondering did this happen.

"Ignitus?" Spyro said breaking the silence. Ignitus shook himself from his daze and looked at the teenage purple dragon across from him.

"Yes Spyro what is it?" He said rather calmly. Spyro then sighed and looked back up at him, worry and curiosity raging through his head, so he went with the first question that reached his head.

"Why were you looking for me?" he said with confusion written all over his face. Ignitus sighed then looked back at him, deep in thought.

"When you were born the prophecy spoke of a dragon with immense power. A power that can be used to bring back order and peace throughout the realms," He looked at Spyro to which he shrunk back a little. "It was a dragon that can rival the brightest star, as well as the biggest threats. This dragon was the purple one and they are born to bring forth an era of peace and happiness," He looked down then spoke in a heavy hearten tone. "My reason for searching for you Spyro was to help us win this war, to make sure that the forces of evil cannot and will not use you against the world," Spyro thought about those words then sighed.

"So I'm a weapon," Ignitus looked at him and immediately replied.

"No Spyro, your more than that,"

"Then what am I?" he said a little angrily. To which Ignitus replied.

"You're what this world needs Spyro, you're the one thing that every race looked for in their darkest hour. You are the sole reason why people are fighting. You are hope, Spyro. You give the people hope." Spyro looked at him then sighed.

"Why though?"

"You are the only creature that can fight against the dark armies. You are the only dragon that can stop the dark master. You are the hero the world has been looking for so long. You are hope," Spyro looked at Ignitus with shock but then immediately shook it off.

"No, that can't be right," he stood up looked at Ignitus dead in the eye.

"How can I be this for told hero, which some prophecy has said about? I mean look at me," he spread his wings and looked at himself. "What is so special about this? I can't even breathe one element," he said angrily. Ignitus stood up and sat on his hunches allowing Spyro to vent.

"I can't breathe fire, ice , earth, ANYTHING. So how can I do these things when I don't even know how to do them myself?!" The room was quiet for a while and Spyro put his head down, ashamed and sad to be called a purple dragon. He didn't even know this was his destiny and yet already he felt like he failed everyone that is until finally Ignitus spoke.

"I can teach you," Spyro looked up at him in shock.

"W-w-what?" Ignitus stood up and walked over to Spyro and put a wing on him.

"I said I can teach you, young dragon I know this news is distributing and overwhelming but believe me when I say you aren't alone," Spyro looked at the fire focusing on it but listening to Ignitus's words.

"Many others will help you, we will train you in the elements and show you the way to becoming a fully realized purple dragon," Spyro looked up at him then sighed.

"I never asked for this," Ignitus nodded and thought on his next words carefully.

"No one asks for their destinies, but sometimes we must accept them, and make the best out of it," Spyro sighed then closed his eyes.

"I guess," Spyro looked down so Ignitus tried something else.

"Spyro what is most important to you?" Spyro opened his eyes and looked at his brother who was snoring and drooling all over the leaf. Spyro chuckled then thought of his home.

"My family," he said smiling a little which made Ignitus smile.

"Family is always important yes. It can make individuals do astonishing things just to help them." Spyro looked up at him wondering where he was going with this. Ignitus looked down and laughed a little at his confused look.

"Spyro what I mean is family and friends is something worth fighting for as well as protect," He looked at the fire again and sighed. "Now I don't mean to sound depressing, but this is why I fight. I fight to protect the people I hold dear, I fight to make sure our species as well as others can live and survive and one day be free from the fear of evil. That is why I fight Spyro, that is why," Spyro thought over those words then looked at him again.

"So even if I don't know some people, I should still fight for them." Ignitus nodded

"That's correct."

"But why?"

Ignitus sighed. "Because even though we may not know them, we should always protect those that need it for everyone is our family. Every living creature on this planet is connected. We are all here and we all share one thing,"

"Whats that?"

"Life, Spyro."

"Life?" Ignitus nodded.

"Every creature big or small is alive. And each one will protect their own life because it is precious as well as others," Spyro nodded and thought it over. "Life is the most important thing, it what connects us and what give us our purpose," Ignitus looked at Spyro again. "It's what gives you your purpose to protect your family. For they are living, just like you and me," Spyro sighed then looked at the ground. Ignitus then lifted his wing and went back to his spot on the other side of the fire.

"Think about it Spyro," Spyro laid down and thought over Ignitus's words. When he was about to fall asleep he looked at Ignitus and said in small and quiet voice.

"Thank you." Ignitus opened an eye and smiled at Spyro.

"You're welcome young dragon,"

Later in the morning they all woke up and had breakfast. Ignitus finding a sheep to cook, and Sparx finding butterflies. After they were done they headed to the balcony and got ready on the journey back to Warfang.

"Ignitus?" Spyro asked and Ignitus turned around to look at him.

"Thank you again... I guess you're right." He looked up at him with a new determination in his eyes and a fire raging to come out. "I am ready, I will train with you and I will fight for this world," He looked into the distance and smiled. "I am ready to bring what the people need."

Ignitus looked at him and smiled proudly at him then chuckled.

"Well then let us not keep the world waiting," He said the spread his wings preparing to take off. Sparx flew up to them and punched his fist in the air.

"All right next stop dragon city," Spyro smirked and then looked ahead.

"Get ready dark armies because here I come," Ignitus and Spyro then burst into the air and flew at far and fast towards the direction of Warfang.


	10. Chapter 10

**_*Author's note*_ I won't post these often but I just have to say thank you all for your support. 1,200 views. WOW I'm at a lost for words. Thank you guys so much who reviewed and PMed. You guys are awesome. Thank you all so much.**

Cynder and Laytao flew west for two days taking short breaks and refreshing themselves so that they may fly again. On the second leg of their trip. They finally saw what they've been flying too. In the distance was a city, but very different. The city was placed on top of a large hill. Walls that stood almost as tall as Warfang's were on the bottom. the walls circled around the city protecting it from invaders. Then the buildings, the ones at the bottom looked small then when the hill got higher the buildings to increased in size. At the top was a very large building that pointed high into the air and and seemed to dwarf all the others. Laytao looked at his home in awe and happiness while Cynder looked on in awe.

"This is your home?" She said with enthusiasm. Laytao chuckled and smiled proudly at it.

"Yep, Welcome to Raw." They flew near in from the east and as soon they were in the guards towers visual range, horns blew. They flew around the city to get a good look at it. It was amazing, the streets were littered with dragons all of which were going around with their daily lives. While others in shining silver armor were walking around, keeping the peace and on the look out for trouble makers.

"Its so beautiful." Cynder said looking at everything, but once she said that a group of armored dragons flew up to them on sides. They flew with them until one spoke.

"Are you the representatives from Warfang?" A old yet battle harden wind dragon said from the side. "Yes we are." Laytao said looking serious and trying not to show his excitement at being home. The wind dragon nodded the pointed with his head in the direction they will be heading.

"Follow me." He said and flew off. They two young dragons followed as well as being surrounded by their now personal escort. They flew to the top of the city were they saw that large building from before and flew to a balcony. Already there was a group of elders and some guards awaiting for them patiently watching them fly in for a landing. The wind dragon flew in first then the Cynder and Laytao came in followed by the other dragons who picked up the rear. The wind dragon bowed to his elders and stepped aside giving them space to view the and speak with the two dragons. A large old ice dragon approached and smiled at them.

"Welcome welcome, to our glorious city. The western city of Raw. My name is Mykonos I am the chief elder for the Raw consul." He said with a bow and the other consul men followed suit. Cynder then stepped forward and bowed as well.

"A pleasure to meet you, I am captain Cynder representing the city of Warfang." She then motioned for Laytao to step forward.

"My name is Laytao." He then bowed. "I am a Raw born citizen here." The elders looked at him the wide eyes in realization.

"Laytao...little Laytao?" The chief elder known as Mykonos walked up and Laytao smiled.

"The very same he said." To which the elder smiled.

"My my you've grown up to be quite the dragon now." He said. Laytao nodded happily and looked over the elder's shoulder then back up at him.

"Umm has my dad been around?" The elder nodded the pointed with his wing toward the doorway behind him.

"Would you like to see him?" He said, and Laytao looked at him with excitement then looked at Cynder for approval. She sighed then looked at him with a small smirk.

"Make it quick we are here on a mission." He nodded in thanks then walked off with the elder towards the consul chambers. Cynder looked at were he went then towards the other consul men.

"I believe we have some business to discuss now?" The elders nodded and one older wind dragon stepped forward looking slightly annoyed.

"I believe we should head into the consul chamber room now." Cynder looked at him confused.

"But there is kinda a family reunion going on." The other dragon huffed in annoyance.

" We can not allow time to be wasted, every second matters." He then walked away with the others following. Cynder looked on in confusion then sighed and followed. them.

****LINE BREAK****

Laytao and Mykonos entered a large circular room. The tables were build into the floor and it was in the shape of a circle. The middle though was hollowed out and allowed visitors or others to stand in the middle and have the rooms attention. To the left there was a middle aged dragon working looking at a piece of paper and studying it. Laytao looked at him excitedly and walked over to his father. His father was oblivious to his surrounding that he didn't even hear Laytao walk up to him. Laytao stood in front of his desk and cleared his voice then spoke in a somewhat mocking voice.

"Santorini." The dragon sighed, dropped his paper then looked up annoyed.

"What is it now My-" He stopped mid sentence and looked at Laytao with shock as if he had seen a ghost. Laytao smiled and chuckled a little.

"Hey dad." He said with a small wave with his wing. Santorini stood up and walked around the table and embraced his son. Tears of happiness escaping him as well as Laytao's, both missing each others presence greatly. Santorini tried to speak while sobbing a little in happiness.

"My...My son" He hugged him tighter and as did Laytao.

"I'm home dad, I'm home." Mykonos was looking at the scene smiling but then stopped when the doors behind him suddenly burst open. Laytao and Santorini broke their embrace to see the other consul men enter with Cynder coming in last.

"Sorry to interrupt this rather small yet touching reunion but perhaps we should get on with this meeting." A elder wind dragon spoke. Mykonos growled then turned towards him angerly while he didn't even move an inch looking at Mykonos with a bored expression. " Consul men Corfu I suggest you remain outside right now with the others so that these two may have a few minutes together." He said angerly Corfu just shrugged and walked over to his seat.

"It is in the city's interest as well as that of the people that we start this meeting instead of distract ourselves with personal problems." Santorini and Mykonos growled a little until finally Mykonos sighed

"So be it." He walked over to his seat and sat down, Santorini looked at his son then smiled.

"We'll talk later." He patted him on the head then walked over to his seat. Laytao then walked up to Cynder who was in the back of the room observing the whole scene.

"What happened?" He asked and Cynder just looked at Corfu.

"He happened." She said with a little anger in her voice. Laytao looked at the wind dragon then back to Cynder.

"He's just a jerk ignore him." Cynder nodded then started walking over to the middle.

"I'll try my best." Laytao nodded then followed after her. They stood in the middle of the room surrounded by the elder who finally took their seats. Once that was done Mykonos stood up and spoke in a authoritative voice.

"The meeting between Warfang and The Western City of Raw has begun." He looked down at his paper in front of him then looked up to the two.

"Captain Cynder it says here the reason for appearing in our city is to make a request."

"Yes sir."

"Why?" Cynder sat on her hunches as did Laytao and looked at the consul with determination in her eyes.

"We come here asking that Raw send additional troops to the front lines to fight the dark armies." The room the burst into chanter as the elders spoke among themselves or with each other. Mykonos roared gaining the attention of the consul.

"ORDER!" He said loudly then looked back to Cynder. "Captain Cynder we have sent a fair amount of troops as well as supplies to war effort what makes you think we aren't." Grunts and nods of agreement were heard around the room. Cynder then spoke in a calm voice.

"The reports that come in from. Your city has sent a respectable amount of supplies but troops are very few. You've sent only five thousand troops in the last seven years."

"And those are five thousand soldiers we may never see again." Bursted an elder which got many nods and grunts of approval. Cynder then looked to elder.

"The dark armies stretch in the millions and expand far and wide. Our forces dwindle each day because of the lack of reinforcements we can support and supply to them." Some of the elders spoke to each other and thought over her words.

"And how many Troops did the other cities and species send." Spoke a elder female fire dragon who also earned a few grunts of agreement. Cynder looked at her then spoke.

"Warfang, Danes cliff, Plymouth and the outer villages all have a mandatory draft. They have sent all together around a million troops to help us fight, and each day more and more die because those cities can't send anymore because they have sent all they have. Also they must house a small militia so that they can support themselves."

"Whats to say that we also sent as much as we can to help support the war." Corfu said rather snobbishly.

"Because your city isn't as big as Warfang's, your guard is at an all time high and the dragons that you do send say also that your city needs to send more dragons." What she said seemed to struck a cord because everyone was now silent and deep in thought. Santorini looked up and finally spoke.

"Is that true Laytao?" He nodded sadly then walked up next to Cynder and spoke.

"What the Captain says is true. Warfang is on the breaking point and it desperately needs reinforcements. Raw is its last hope in making sure we can win this war, as well as make sure we can survive as a race." The room went silent many thinking with what has been just said, Their own troops asking no pleading them to send help. Laytao sighed and spoke up again.

"I understand the consul's concern for the city's protection. I am a citizen of this place, but I ask you not as a representative of Warfang but as a soldier to please help us." The room was completely quiet giving their undivided attention to the young ice dragon.

"Help you allies, your city, your own people, fight for the sake of protecting what is ours for we are not individual cities with different goals. We are one race fighting for a cause, and that cause is survival." The consul remained silent for what felt like hours until Mykonos cleared his throat and stood up.

"Thank you both for coming and addressing this problem." He looked down in thought then back at them. " We will continue the meeting tomorrow. The consul will vote on whether or not reinforcements will be sent. But I think everyone deserves some time to think over this. This meeting is adjured." All the elders stood up and walked to the door. Some stayed in the chambers to discuss amoungst themselves with the others. Cynder and Laytao walked outside to get some fresh air. Once outside Cynder punched Laytao on the shoulder and smirked.

"Ow." He said rubbing his shoulder and Cynder smiled.

"You did good in there Laytao, maybe your words got to them." Laytao shrugged then looked down.

"I just said what was on my mind is all."

"Well yea but you said it from a soldiers perspective not a politician." Laytao smirked then looked at Cynder.

"Thanks."

"Well well well look who made a dent in the consuls skulls." They both turned around to see Corfu walk towards them. Cynder growled a little then turned around facing him until he was right in front of the two.

"What do you want?" She said with a little venom. Corfu held a paw up to his chest and said in a mockingly hurt voice.

"My dear captain Cynder I only came over to congratulate you on your small victory." Cynder glared at him and mentally growled at him. He smirked then put his paw down and looked at them.

"You won't win this my dear I hold a respectable amount of influence amongst the consul." He said with a smirk which made Cynder and Laytao glare at him. " The consul and in its infinite wisdom will look at your proposal and see it as unfit as well as rubbish for we have done enough to help sub stain the war effort." Cynder growled but before she could speak Laytao walked up to her and glared at him angerly.

"You think you've done enough all you do is sit around with a bunch of old hags and think they know what is best for everyone. I been on the front lines, I've seen what goes on there and let me tell you they are struggling. They fight for our race, for our survival and you wanna turn your back on them? Your own people!" He yelled. The elder snorted and looked down angerly at him furious at what this dragon was saying.

"How dare you speak in such away against a consul men of Raw I should have you imprisoned for not holding your tongue and keeping your temper in check. I should have you know-"

"Corfu enough!" They all looked to the door to see Santorini walk out. Corfu snorted looked back at the two dragons and walked off. Santorini looked in the direction he went and shook his head. He looked at the two young dragons apologetically.

"I apologize for his behavior he has always been slightly...Unreasonable." Cynder grunted

"You can say that again." Santorini nodded then smiled to his son.

"Its great to see you again son." Laytao smiled nodded.

"Its great to be home." Santorini smiled then looked to both of them.

"Come you two seem exhausted from the long flight. You may stay at my home." The both nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you." Cynder said. Santorini smirked then flew off with Cynder and Laytao behind him. They flew down the city and toward a section with a lot of nice buildings. They landed in a city square and walked down a street. The area they were in looked very nice. There was a few markets, a small little out door lounging area which surrounded a fountain and the buildings were all grey. They walked down the street until they saw a building slightly bigger then the others. It had a gate with the cities emblem on it and a small garden in the front. They opened the gate and followed Santorini to the door. His yard was really unique considering it was the only one they say that actually had a fence and a yard in a cramped up city. Buildings were on both sides of his yard so it seem really odd to have one. Santorini opened the door and gestured them to come in. Laytao smiled finally getting to see his old home again while Cynder looked in interest. To her right were a few cushions all near a fireplace in the wall. In the other room was a basic kitchen with nothing really special. To her left was another room with a cushion a desk and a bookshelf. What was most interesting was in the back of the house was a large balcony that allows you to see the city and the horizon for miles and from the outside the house looks oddly placed and appears to be on the edge of a cliff. Cynder eyed the place with interest then looked up at her host.

"Nice place." She said. To which he nodded in thanks. Laytao looked around then up at his dad.

"Has...my room changed at all." Santorini chuckled and smiled.

"No its still the same as before." Laytao smiled then walked up the stairs." He then looked at Cynder.

"Cynder your room is to the left of Laytao's, it is the guest room." She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Santorini." He grinned then walked to the kitchen.

"Supper will be ready soon so just make yourself at home." She nodded and walked up the stairs. She walked down the hall and found her room. The reason was because she heard Laytao next door and walked in. The room was simple. It had a cushioned bed with pillows around it. There was a window that led to a smaller balcony. It also had a curtain to give the occupant privacy and not allow the wind to blow in. It had a small bookshelf and candle on top of it to give some light. All and all it was really nice. Cynder looked at the cushions and suddenly felt very tired.

"Maybe just a quick nap." She said to her self and yawned. She walked over to the bed and laid down and curled up like a cat and sighed in satisfaction. She groaned and and closed her eyes and thought to herself about the days events and what will be the future for the dragon race. She she sighed a little then slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about her future and her purpose.

****LINE BREAK****

"Sparx wake up." Sparx woke up and screamed, looking left and right for the source of the voice. He then heard chuckling and looked down from atop his brothers head.

"SPYRO!" He punched him on the head and groaned." You know I get scared when I'm awakened abruptly." Spyro rolled his eyes at his brothers constant complaining.

"Sparx... I woke you up really gently."

"Not gentle enough." Ignitus looked at them both chuckled.

"Brotherly love I see." He earned a glare from Sparx and Spyro just smirked a little.

"Hey big and orange, I don't love the purple turd okay, he just needs some...Guidance."

"Guidance?" Spyro knocked Sparx off his head to then see him zip up next to him to see Spyro smirk.

"Yes Guidance you know in the right direction make you a better...what ever you are."

"Dragon." Ignitus said simply

"Right and maybe lose some weight, eat a salad or two." Spyro cocked an eyebrow then looked at himself conscious now of his appearance. Ignitus cleared his throat and looked at the two.

"If you two don't mind I would like to show you what you've been ignoring for the past ten minutes."

"And that is?" Sparx asked.

"Sparx..." Spyro said gaining his attention.

"What...Oh" They looked down below them to see the biggest thing they have ever seen. Lights were everywhere, building all over the place. Walls the stretched and surrounded the area. Spyro looked down in awe but stopped when he saw a creature like him fly underneath them. Sparx too was looking at the place in awe wondering what was this place. Ignitus looked at them and chuckled.

"Welcome to the city of Warfang." Spyro was amazed. Everywhere he looked there was dragons and other creatures walking the streets below him and some flying too. Sparx too was moving his head back and forth observing this new environment in extreme interest. Ignitus flew next to them getting their attention and pointed with his paw to a large building that seemed to tower over the rest of the city.

"You'll be living with us at the temple." Spyro looked at him in confusion.

"Us, you mean there is more dragons in there." Ignitus nodded and smiled.

"Yes young dragon, now come let go introduce you to them." He flew to the temple with Spyro following they landed in behind the temple in the temple gardens. It seemed a little bit like home to Spyro and Sparx. There was a few trees around the area. A small pound in the middle with some fish in it. A path going around the whole garden. Bushes with berries and flowers also. Sparx saw some of the berries and heard his stomach growl.

"Hey Spyro...I'll be right back" Before Spyro could reply he was gone. He looked to where he went and saw him digging into a bush of berries eating them like crazy. Spyro shook his head and laughed.

"He's so weird." Spyro said and continued to follow Ignitus inside. Ignitus walked around until he was in the library. There he saw all the guardians. Terrador studying a map while Cyril and Volteer read some scrolls that were sent to them by scouts or other front line reports. Ignitus cleared his throat and gained the attention of all the guardians. Terrador stood up and walked over to Ignitus with a grin.

"Ignitus, glad you are back." Volteer then interrupted.

"Indeed we were all worried about your absence as well as lack of communication could have to hear or send info-"

"Volteer please not now." Cyril said rubbing his head. Ignitus smiled.

"The journey went well I assure you all. I have found what I was looking for and much more." They all looked at him confused at what he was saying, until Terrador spoke.

"Your purpose of the trip was to find information in the old temple. What more could there be?" Ignitus smiled

"Well there could be me." They all turned around and went wide eyes. In front of them was a teenage dragon the same age as Cynder and slightly bigger but this one was different for it was the one they believed to have died as well as their hope.

"The purple dragon." Terrador said quietly and in disbelief.

"It...How...You..." Volteer was at a lost of words.

"By the ancestors." Cyril said in shock. Ignitus grinned and smiled toward him.

"I found him." They all looked at him still shocked at what they are seeing.

"You, how, when, where?" Volteer said still unable to speak.

"At Mokai's and Lycia's old home." He then looked to Spyro who at by Ignitus keeping a determined face on. Even though he was visibly shacking. Terrador looked at Spyro and said in his booming voice.

"Do not worry young warrior for we are your allies." He said then bowed at him as did the other two. Terrador stood up and said in a professional voice. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Terrador, guardian of earth." Volteer stood up as well and regained his posture.

"Volteer young dragon master and guardian of electricity." Cyril stood up and puffed his chest out proudly.

"And I young dragon am Cyril, master and guardian of the noble element of ice. I believe Ignitus introduced his self and title to you young champ." Spyro nodded then looked up to Ignitus.

"Yes he has."

"Well what is your name young one." Volteer said in his fast paced voice which took Spyro by surprise.

"Ehh...Spyro."

They all smiled and nodded.

"Well Spyro you have given the world spark of hope in this dark time we are currently in." Terrador said with a smile and a small bow

"Yes yes it is an incredible luxury we now have for the dragon realms that your appearance has been made." Volteer said.

"Indeed. We know have the purple dragon, the worlds best hope to ending this dreadful war." Cyril said with a slight amount of disgust mentioning the war. Spyro just nodded then looked at Ignitus. Ignitus looked down at him and said with seriousness in his eyes.

"Young dragon today the world has brought you here and gifted us with a new found spark of determination." He looked to the other guardians and they nodded then back to Spyro.

"Today is when you will be trained in the art of our elements. The road will be tough and it will be harsh, but the end result will be worth it, making you the strongest and most powerful dragon there is." Spyro looked nervous then looked down thinking.

"It won't be easy and it will be difficult but I know Spyro that you can do it." Spyro looked up at Ignitus to see a burning fire in his eyes.

"You are the reason we will fight, you are the reason we will not stop. You are the reason we all have hope. And that hope will never die." The guardians nodded in agreement and then looked at Spyro who seemed to cower a little but still stood strong. " Spyro... you will be the reason why our race survived. The future is in your hands and you will free the world from the destruction and chaos it has endured for the last thousands years. Spyro...do you accept? Spyro looked around at the other guardians. They all showed faces of determination in them and no fear. They seemed prepared for any answer he may give to them. Then he looked at Ignitus. His face determined but also full of hope as well as worry what his decision maybe. Spyro sighed looked at the ground and though of his past. Sparx, Nina, Flash, the village, Ignitus, his old home...his mother. Spyro opened his eyes and looked at them all. Determination and a fire shining in his eyes.

"I'm ready." They all smiled and roared in approval.

"Excellent Spyro!" Ignitus boomed proudly looking at him. "Your training begins tomorrow." Spyro nodded then stopped looking behind him. In the door way Sparx was holding a berry in his arm and floating towards Spyro. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. He had a round belly and looked at Spyro and everyone and burped, earning disgusted grunts and looks from everyone. He then ate the berry and put both his hand on his stomach and smiled at everyone.

"So, what I miss?"


	11. Chapter 11

Its been almost a week and the talks at Raw have still been going on. Cynder and Laytao await outside of the consul room waiting for the meeting to be over. Cynder sat on her hunches observing the now boring city as Laytao laid down shooting icicles into the air then shooting another to try an hit it. Cynder sighed then groaned out of boredom.

"How long do these meeting last, we've been here for almost a week and we haven't heard of anything that may indicate they have came to a conclusion." Laytao looked at her and just shrugged.

"They take awhile to discuss these kind of topics." He said then chuckled. "Like one time they had a three day debate on whether or not we should place a garden in the city square." Cynder looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"So your saying we maybe here longer then." Laytao shrugged then laid back down.

"It so far seems that way." She sighed then growled in anger.

"I don't have time for these dumb politics. I'm needed in Warfang for actual important issues not some political discussion."

"Don't forget this discussion is equally important considering it will give us more help." He said laying down and looking at the ceiling.

"I don't need you to be a wise guy right now Laytao, I'm already stressed enough." She said looking at him. He just chuckled a little and went back to shooting icicles again. They were there for another hour or so until the doors finally opened. Both Cynder and Laytao jumped up and looked to the door to see Santorini and Mykonos walk out. Cynder was the first to speak.

"So...how did the meeting go." Santorini had a blank expression but it quickly changed into a smile as did Mykonos.

"Well it seem your reinforcements will be arriving within the week. The meeting was a success." Cynder and Laytao's jaws dropped but then turned to ones of victorious grins.

"We won. We won!" Laytao said with excitement and grinned to Cynder who also had a huge grin on her face. Mykonos smiled then looked to Santorini.

"I will be making my leave then."

"Thank you chief elder." He said with a bow.

"Yes thank you, with out you we might of already have lost this war." Cynder said. Mykonos smiled then left. As soon as he left Santorini cleared his throat and looked at them.

"If you wanna get this news to warfang I believe you should do it first thing in the morning." Cynder bowed as did Laytao.

"We will father." They both stood up and started to leave until Santorini called out to them.

"Oh and son?" He turned around as did Cynder with a curious look on his face.

"Yea dad?" He smiled then said with a determined look.

"Give them hell." Laytao smiled then nodded

"With pleasure."

****LINE BREAK****

Spyro jumped to the side and zapped an ape dummy with lighting. All around him twelve dummies were surrounding him and preparing to engage. Spyro moved his eyes left and right trying to find who will be the first one to charge, he didn't have to wait for long. A dummy roared and charged him with a raised blade as did two others. He looked in the direction of them and quickly summoned a wall of earth to block them from advancing. He then charged the wall breaking it into pieces and got into a battle stance. The three dummies were now below the broken wall immobilized and unmoving. The other apes saw this and charged at him in blind rage. Spyro seeing this charged as well. Once he was a few feet from them he surrounded himself in fire and rammed into the horde. Some were pushed back from the impact while others flew into the walls. Spyro jumped in front of an ape and swung his tail toward its legs. As he did that another dummy charged and slashed at him. Spyro dodged it then rammed it with his horns pushing the ape back. He then swung back around and breathed ice on a few dummies that were charging him. Spyro turned around to see another ape running toward him with a shield raised. He then fired a earth missile into its direction and and destroyed the shield as well as the dummy on impact. He then spun around and saw the apes he through to the side get up and charge him. Spyro smacked his paw into the ground and summoned a few pillars of rock in front of the attacking apes. They smacked into it and few back. Spyro then looked to the frozen apes and charged them breaking everyone of them into tiny pieces. He turned around a saw 4 more apes all getting ready to attack. Spyro charge then and clawed at the first one then swung his tail down knocking over an ape while also dodging a swing of a blade from hitting his head. He lunged up and bite into the last dummies neck killing it on impact. There was now two left and both of which were now cowering looking at him but they then changed to faces of murderous intent. Spyro looked behind him to see five more apes appear and charge at him. Spyro closed his eyes then focused his energy on one last attack. He started floating into the air and the world around him started to heat up. Just when the apes were about to attack He opened his eyes and roared. Fire erupted from the ground as well as from thin air and swirled around Spyro. The apes looked up at him in fear but then soon were thrown back by the intense force that Spyro shot at them. The were all flown into the walls then and incinerated into ash. As the flames slowly went out Spyro hovered down panting from the large amount of energy he just used as well as the amount of exercise.

"AND BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE." Spyro looked behind him and chuckled. Behind him all the guardians were there observing him and nodding their heads in approval. Sparx zipped up and smiled at his brother excitingly.

"Dude that was awesome you were all like, BOOM BLA BLA BLARG." He said making random hand gestures. " And they were all like, OH HELL NO." Sparx said swinging his head and finger to the sides. Spyro chuckled then looked to the guardians. Ignitus smiled proudly at him clearly pleased then spoke.

"Young dragon I have never seen someone quite like you to advance so quickly in combat as well as in the elements."

"Yes yes it is exhilarating fascinating rather amazing I might say to see an individual suppress the average dragons ability to harness and absorb the knowledge and skill of combat."

"Huh?" Sparx said with confusion all over his face.

"He said good job." Spyro said looking at Sparx.

"Well he could of just said that." Sparx said annoyed.

"Yes yes your ability in combat as well as the noble element of ice has truly improved far beyond others I have trained." Cyril said.

"I agree young warrior though even though you seem capable do not forget that even the most experienced of us must train." Terrador said in his baritone voice." Although young one I must say you have done an impressive job." Spyro smiled then bowed to his elders.

"Thank you all." They all smiled at their new pupil in appreciation.

"You may have the evening to your self young one." Spyro nodded then walked off with Sparx leaving the guardians to themselves. They all looked at each other and smiled.

"I must say Ignitus Spyro has advanced faster then any of my former students. I Have never seen a dragon pick up on these things so quickly let alone so gracefully." Terrador said.

"Yes this is spectacular unbelievable I'm unable to comprehend this."

"You're unable to comprehend a lot of things Volteer." Cyril said. The others chuckled while Volteer glared at Cyril.

"Spyro has a gift. A very unique one that only one other dragon learned of during her time." They all looked at him confused then in understanding.

"You mean..." Volteer said with a little shock. Ignitus nodded.

"Yes...Zphareia"

****LINE BREAK****

It was the middle of the night and Spyro was sleeping in his bed. Spyro awoke to find he was not in his room anymore, he stood up and looked around, seeing that he was in what appeared to be a cloud.

"Where am I?" Spyro said confused. He started to walk forward looking for anything that might give him a clue as to what is going on.

"Do not be alarmed young one." Spyro jumped and looked around for the source. "Who's there?!" "Show yourself!" Just when he said it a large figure walked through the clouds into Spyro's view. Spyro dropped his battle stance and looked up at the figure. It looked female considering the curves, it had long gold horns wings, and underbelly like his but what stuck him off was the most visible feature.

"You're purple." He said with shock. The dragon before him smiled nodded its head.

"Indeed young dragon indeed." Spyro looked up at her and tilted his head in confusion.

"Who are you?" She sat on her hunches and spread her wings a little.

"I am Zphareia. I am the first purple dragon of this world." Spyro's jaw dropped and he looked up stunned and in disbelief.

"You-you're the first purple dragon." She smiled and laughed a little.

"Yes young Spyro I am." Spyro was taken aback and looked at her.

"How do you know my name?" She smiled and laughed a little bit.

"The ancestors tell me a lot of things young Spyro." She said with a smile. Spyro seemed to lower is guard and looked at her questionably.

"Why am I here?" Zphareia smiled faded and she sighed.

"Young dragon I have contacted you for two reasons." She closed her eyes and focused, once she was done she looked up at him and her eyes changed to a bright blue. Spyro was startled but then suddenly all around him his environment changed. He looked around in awe and wonder. It seemed like he was traveling through time and space then suddenly the world around him stopped. He looked around and saw that he was in warfang, but the thing that was out of place was that it was utter chaos. The skies were black the wind was blowing and the earth below him was shaking.

"Whats it this?"

"This is my time Spyro. This was my home." Spyro looked up at her then back at the street and what he saw spooked him. It was Zphareia biting her teeth and battling against the wind. "The world was collapsing." She said calmly and Spyro looked up at her. "My purpose during this age was to protect the people of the world and make sure we survived." Spyro looked back at the streets to see her past self fly off.

"Where are you going?" He said looking back at her.

"To confront the very destruction that was happening to this world." She then closed her eyes and the environment around them changed to one of a volcano. Spyro looked around seeing the ash fly into the clouds and fire fly out of it. He then looked and saw Zphareia flying towards it with determination in her face. " I only had one thing to do." Spyro then saw her dive into the volcano pushing past the magma and fire. They followed. The environment changed to her landing on a platform with magma erupting all around her. Spyro looked at the scene in shock as well as in fear.

"What happening?" Zphareia looked at him still with her bright eyes.

"This is were I confronted the one thing able to destroy our world."

"Who?"

"The destroyer." Once she said that the walls of lava around Zphareia's past self fell to slowly reveal a giant terrifying creature. The monster was all magma, it had a reptilian like body and black crusted magma surrounding vital parts of its body. The destroyer looked at Zphareia and roared. It swung its hands towards her and breathed lava. She dodged them and fired ice into it. Cooling the blast down and breaking it. The destroyer fought on though determined to rid the world of this dragon. The fighting continued for what seemed like hours until finally Zphareia next to Spyro spoke.

"The battle was hard and ruthless. I had little room and very few chances to strike. I fought with all my might. But it seemed it wasn't enough." Spyro looked back at the scene to see Zphareia get smacked by the destroyer's ginormous hand. He slammed her to ground on the platform and roared believing it was victorious. Zphareia then slowly stood up badly bruised and beaten to see the destroyer pushing its way to the surface. "When I saw that it was about to emerge and lay waste to this world I only had one choice." Zphareia's past self sighed and a single tear went down her cheek. She looked around seeing that the world was already breaking apart. She then looked up at the monster with determination in her eyes. She closed her eyes for awhile until suddenly the air around her glowed a purplish blue. She shot her eyes open and roared with all her might that the world seemed to shake, and shake it did. The destroyer stopped in its tracks and looked down at her. It roared in defiance and brought its hand up. As it was about to slam down upon her Zphareia unleashed a surge of energy. The destroyer roared in pain and lost its bearing. It then fell over and landed on its back. Zphareia started to hover and then spread her wings. Roaring as she unleashed everything. The world around her reconnected and stopped the destruction. The destroyer roared but soon a bright blue light flew from Zphareia and stopped him. The environment changed around Spyro and he saw he world around him come back together. The earth quakes stopped the cracks vanished and the stormed ceased. Spyro looked up at her and smiled.  
"You saved the world." She then sighed and looked to the ground.

"Not entirely Spyro." The environment then changed back to the same one he first met Zphareia. Spyro looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes stopped glowing and she went back to her regular self.

"Spyro I didn't defeat the destroyer." He looked up at her in shock.

"But I saw you and I saw-"

"What you saw was me only delaying the creature...he is only dormant." Spyro looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" She looked down at him with sadness in her eyes.

"My powers were not strong enough...the creature will rise again."

"How?"

"The dark armies plan to resurrect the dark master, his plan was to ultimately use the destroyer and eliminate this world."

"But why?"

"Malefor's road was always a destructive one. His ultimate plan was and is to destroy the world so that he may create a new one under his rule with the help of the destroyer." Spyro looked at her and then around in shock, his mouth was open and his eyes were wide.

"How can I do this!? I just learned not even two weeks ago of who I am." Zphareia smiled then put a wing over him like a mother would to a child.

"Spyro you may be young and you maybe inexperienced but you have one gift that only me and you have." He looked up at her questionably.

"And whats that?"

"You have the ancestors to help you. As well as the other purple dragons." Spyro was now completely confused.

"What do you mean." She grinned a little and spoke.

"Spyro when you were at Saturn's Bowl do you remember what happened?" Spyro looked down in thought and sighed.

"I went out of control because of my-..." Spyro stopped as his emotions were coming back.

"You didn't lose control, you awoken your gift."

"Your not making sense what gift?"

"You can contact the ancestors and they can assist you through you." Spyro looked at her then thought for a minute.

"So...I can contact the ancestors as well as you and all of you can give me some kind of ultimate power."

"Well when you say it like that its kinda silly but yes." Spyro then looked at her and sighed.

"I don't think I can do it...I don't even know all my elements yet."

"But you do Spyro, I've reminded you." Spyro again looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?" She giggled a little and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you think you are so well at your mentors training." She said with a sly smile.

"So...you some how reminded me."

"I did."

"Oh..." Zphareia then sighed and stood up. Spyro looked at her to see her walking away.

"Wait where are you going?" She looked back and smiled.

"We will meet again young Spyro, and good luck."

"Wait! Come back!" As soon as he said that she was gone.

****LINE BREAK****

"SPYRO MAN GET UP!" Sparx started slapping Spyro's face trying to wake him up.

"No...Wait..." Spyro mumbled. Sparx grabbed his antennas and panicked.

"PLEASE SPYRO GET UP NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE SLEEPING!" He then smacked him so hard Spyro's eyes jumped open and he jumped out of bed screaming.

"SPARX WHAT THE HE-"

"NO TIME COME ON!" Sparx zipped out of the room leaving Spyro confused.

"HURRY!" Spyro ran out into the wall and followed Sparx down the stairs. Once at the bottom they ran outside.

"I WANT CATAPULTS FIRING AT THOSE SIEGE TOWERS! ARCHERS HEAD TO THE RAMPARTS AND HOLD THEM OFF! INFANTRY STATION YOURSELVES ON MAIN STREETS DRIVE THE ENEMY BACK WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT! DRAGONS STRIVE THE ENEMY FORCES WITH ALL YOU GOT MOVE!" Spyro looked to see Terrador barking orders to Warfang officers. They all gave a quick salute and ran off to their posts. Spyro ran out side and saw boulders flying into the city and crashing into buildings. Moles and other creatures were in the streets in panic looking for cover.

"Get everyone to safety send all guards to the walls and civilians to the southern sector. If it becomes worse evacuate them under ground!"

"YES MASTER IGNITUS!" A middle aged earth dragon saluted him and flew off into the direction the citizens were running. Spyro ran up to Ignitus shaken and in fear at the amount of chaos.

"Ignitus whats going on?" Ignitus looked down at him, worry written all over his face. He then spoke in a voice that made Spyro look at him in shock.

"We are under attack."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Authors note_: I apologize for not posting quick enough I am currently getting ready for college and I'm stressing the hell out. Two this will be split into two parts I was originally gonna make one large chapter but I wanna give you guys a little something. So here you go enjoy :)**

Cynder and Laytao were on the edge of Warfang's territory. Her smile was bright and she was very excited to give the guardians the news. She looked at Laytao who was also very happy to be heading back to his friends. After a week with his father he knew it was time to head home to his city.

"I can't wait to give them the news." Cynder said while grinning to Laytao.

"Me neither I can't wait to see everyone again and maybe go to Brawlly's and get something good to eat." He said and put him paw on his stomach. "I can taste the deer now." Cynder laughed at him then looked back in the direction they were flying. After a few minutes they were almost to the city but something didn't seem right. Cynder cocked an eyebrow and turned her head left and right.

"That's strange?" Laytao overheard her then looked at her confused.

"What is?" Cynder pointed all around them.

"This! There hasn't been a patrol around at all. We should of past at least by a couple of them." Laytao shrugged then looked around.

"Maybe we just missed them. Its not like we're gonna see them all the time." Cynder looked around still and sighed.

"I guess." Laytao laughed a little then flew near her.

"You worry to much boss. You need to relax, maybe hang out with breeze once in awhile." Cynder looked at him disgusted as he laughed her facial expression.

"I rather drop dead then hang out with that...thing." Laytao burst out laughing almost falling from mid flight. "It's true." Cynder said still flying but with a smirk on her face. Laytao rebalanced himself and flew back up to Cynder still laughing slightly from her comment.

"Man haha he really gets under your scales." He said wiping a tear from his eye form laughing to much Cynder just snorted.

"You have no idea." Laytao nodded then looked forward.

"You know he is only kidding though right." Cynder grunted but seemed to ignore him. "I mean come on he is the comedian of the group."

"So, he is still annoying and repulsive." Laytao sighed.

"You say that to every male that walks up to you." Cynder turned her head and looked at him defensively.

"What's that suppose to mean." He moved a little bit away from her and put his paws up.

"I didn't mean to be rude I'm just trying to speak to you as a friend. Maybe you should I don't know look for someone. You're always..." He thought trying to find the right words to say.

"I'm always what?" She said a little annoyed at having this kind of conversation.

"Lonely." Cynder seemed to calm down a little she looked to the ground and sighed but said nothing. "You have never met or talked to another male. I'm not talking about your friends I'm talking about someone of interest."

"I don't need a male interest in my life, I'm perfectly fine with the way everything is."

"Do you really believe that?" Cynder looked up at him about to make a retort but stopped to consider his words for a moment.

"I...I don't know." She said slightly saddened. "I don't know." Laytao looked at his captain and pitied her. She's been fighting, protecting, serving, and helping her world for years and yet she still had no one in her life. He knew a lot of males that found her attractive but she always turned them down and he always wondered why.

"You know you could always talk to Ember, shes in a relationship with Flame and he could help you maybe." Cynder said nothing and continued flying. Laytao looked at her and felt sadden. "Just think about it." They continued flying for another couple of minutes until suddenly they saw something.

"What is that?" Cynder said curiously, Laytao looked at her confused but then towards were she was looking. In the distance several tall fumes of smoke were rising into the sky behind the tree line.

"It looks like its coming from Warfang? Is it a festival?" Cynder made no reply. She then soared up to get a better vantage point, Laytao looked up and followed. Curious as too what the smoke was. Cynder stopped and looked in the direction as to where Warfang would be. But when she saw it she was shocked.

"Uh no." She said quietly under her breath Laytao flew up and looked at her curious.

"Captain? What's wrong?" He then looked in her direction too and his eyes nearly jumped out of his head. The city was under siege. Catapults were firing into buildings. Siege towers were everywhere moving closer to the front gates while being fired at by archers and other city defensive's. Dragons were in the air battling air units while others attacked the ground. What scared them the most. They saw an army that stretched beyond the eye could see all howling for blood. Cynder looked around completely shocked at what was happening. She then looked to the city to see its buildings on fire and others burning, burning because the dark armies troops were inside.

"Captain orders!" Laytao said but now instead of that friendly voice he had with Cynder this past week it was one of military profession. Cynder pulled her self together and looked at him determined.

"I want us to punch a hole in there lines focus on them and secure a zone where we can land and press on on foot, we need to get to the barracks and round up everyone."

"Yes captain!"

"LETS GO!" She yelled then flew to the city with Laytao in hot pursuit. Her eyes turned to ones of slits as she prepared herself for battle. She then flew over the city walls to find a group of apes battling some moles. She then growled and dived down toward the enemy apes. Claws outstretched and wings spread out as she focused herself to getting into the center of that clutch. Her focus was now on one thing and one thing only. And it was that they were gonna die.

****LINE BREAK****

Spyro emerged at the top of the temple. He checked his surrounding and viewed the carnage below. Apes were everywhere as well as a new enemy Spyro was not familiar with. He checked his armor to see if anything was loose. He had sliver armor on his shoulders, back and forelegs. He refused to wear a helmet because of the lack of vision it gave. Sparx zipped up to his head looking at the raging battle below him, visible nervous and shaken.

"So this is it."

"Yep."

"We're in the big leagues now."

"Basically." Spyro replied rather calmly.

"Oh great." Sparx sagged a little feeling scared out of his wits. Spyro looked at him and sighed.

"You don't need to come with me you know." Sparx shoot his head up in shock.

"What and miss out on all the action, ain't happening big boy." Spyro chuckled a little then narrowed his eyes at the enemy below.

"You ready?" He said giving a smirk of anticipation.

"Only if you are." Sparx said also smiling.

"Lets do this!" Spyro ran off the ledge of the building and dove down. He past by dragons, dreadwings, and other creatures he wasn't familiar with. He then saw his target, a large group of enemy troops pushing some moles back. Spyro smirked and tucked his wings in and then flew straight into the chaos. He lit his whole body on fire and smashed into the center. He recovered form the impact and slashed his tail to the nearest ape killing it on impact. He then stood on his hind legs and smashed his front legs into the ground causing a small earthquake. The apes were now off balance from the attack and some fell while others stood there ground.

A large ape nearly the size of an adult dragon roared and charged Spyro, sword raised and shield in place. Spyro saw this immediately blasted ice into the ground causing the ape to fall. He then jumped up and unleashed a earth missile into its torso. The ape howled in pain then went limp, but Spyro didn't stop to inspect his fresh kill because he was now focusing on the others. He charged his body with electricity and rammed into a cluster of them. He then ducked from a sword that was swinging at his head and then swung his tail to trip the enemy.

He then clawed another across the face seeing it falling back in pain. Spyro then turned around and pulled his wings up defensively from a ape that jumped at him. He flared his wings open unleashing a torrent of fire while also pushing a few others back. He then spun around and snarled threateningly the apes around him all had shields ups and swords pointed as did some of those other strange creatures. He looked all around seeing he was hugely out numbered. He then thought of an idea.

He then stood on his hind legs and started spinning around, icy wind and some icicles surrounding him, he spun faster and faster making his enemy move back a little in fear. Then suddenly sharp blades of ice started shooting out of the vortex and into the enemy. A lot of them raised their shields avoiding most of the icy blades of death, but others weren't as lucky.

Spyro then stopped a slammed his paw into the the ground creating a wall of stone. He then roared and pushed it forward throwing apes everywhere. Before He could turn around, one of those creatures came out of nowhere and slashed him on the side of his stomach. Spyro growled in pain but then focused on the assailant. He jumped on it and bit into its neck. He then stood up with it still in his mouth and threw it at the apes that were about to rush him.

He then comet dashed toward them and incinerated them. Spyro looked at around to see that a good portion of the apes where now only on his right side while on his left the remaining moles were forming up and covering Spyro's rear. Spyro smirked knowing that he had the advantage. He growled at his enemy and ran towards them.

Those in the front put shields up to prevent him from causing to much damage but Spyro had different plans. He jumped over them soaring in the air for a few seconds then turned himself into a ball of electricity. He zapped his way in the slashed, clawed and bit his enemies. They soon started to route clearly in panic form the purple dragons power. The soon started to retreat fleeing to the gates hopefully to find some kind of reinforcements. Spyro looked at them and smiled. He then turned around to see the moles behind him cheering. One walked up to him and bowed his head.

"So the rumors are true." He looked up at him smiled happily. "Thank you young dragon thank you, you have saved us and we are all in your debt." Spyro smiled although he was a little comfortable with the praise he still nodded in respect. He then looked to his right to see Sparx coming out of an alley way. He then gave Spyro a grin and two thumbs up. Spyro smiled and chuckled a little but then looked back at the moles.

"It was nothing really, but I suggest all of you head back and find some more troops, bring them here and return to your posts. The city is counting on us. They all nodded and ran off in the opposite direction. Spyro then looked at Sparx and gave him a toothy and slightly cocky grin.

"I think that went well."

"Yea well I was there too, doing some work." Spyro rolled his eyes. But then turned around to see a large group of unsubsecting apes near him.

"Come on, lets get these guys." Spyro said determined.

"With pleasure." They both grinned devilishly and flew to the side. They then turned around and Spyro aimed right at them.

"Here we go." He said as he unleashed a torrent of fire.

****LINE BREAK****

"Damn it they just keep coming." Cynder and Laytao were battling apes for what felt like hours. They were getting annoyed and angry at this delay.

"We need to round up with everyone we cant keep fighting like this." Laytao said as he narrowly avoided the apes blade from taking his head off. He then spun around bringing his tail up and slashing it into its neck. Cynder was clawing an ape and blocking its attacks by using her tail and horns. She roared in annoyance then unleashed a powerful shriek. The apes stopped what they were doing and grabbed the ears on their head, trying to block out that horrible noise. After what seem like an eternity the shrieking stopped but they were now all frozen in fear looking at the black dragon before them. She then opened her wings and gave them a mighty flap and blew the enemy back. Two dozen of the apes were either sent soaring or slamming into buildings. She then turned around to see a large ape charging at her. She sunk into the shadows at the last second avoiding the apes powerful hands. As he slammed down onto the place she was before Cynder rose up from the shadows and headbutted it in the face. The ape let out a roar of pain as it fell down on its back. Laytao who just finished fighting a few apes of his own jumped onto the ape and fired a icicle into its head killing it instantly. He then jumped off to see an annoyed looking dragoness giving him the stink eye.

"Oh I'm sorry was that your kill." He said in a mocking and teasing tone. Cynder rolled her eyes then groaned.

"Lets just keep moving." She turned around to see that down the street where they were on a large group of apes and some other creatures were preparing to charge.

"Oh great grublins." Laytao said annoyed with the fact that now he has two different enemies to fight. Cynder just growled and got into a battle stance.

"Lets just get this over with." As she was about to charge she heard a very loud roar then a torrent of fire come out of nowhere. The apes and grublins were blown to the left where Cynder was looking and all of them ended up burnt to a crisp. Laytao's jaw dropped and eyes widened at the scene.

"Wh-What just happened?" Cynder said nothing just as shocked at what she just saw. Then the strangest thing happened. A bright glowing dragonfly came out of nowhere and flew up to the dead corpses, it whistled and then made weird hand gestures to the dead enemy. It then spoke.

"AND YOUR OUT! Good game everybody we should do it again sometime."

"Sparx cut it out." Said an annoyed voice. Laytao's and Cynder's head tilted in curiosity and looked around for the source of the voice. Then before she knew it she saw a very bright light in her face.

"Hey dark and creepy what are you doing here,don't you know were under attack?" Instantly Cynder hated this bug. She try swatting it away but it get moving out of the way and taunted.

"Uh uh uh, too slow maybe next time."

"Excuse me but who are you?" Laytao said trying to help his captain.

"I'm the guy that just saved your butt that's who."

"Sparx stop harassing people." Said a unknown voice. Laytao looked behind the annoying bug to see something that shocked him to the core. At the end of the street there was a creature long believed to be deceased. It looked around their age and as big as he was but that wasn't what got his attention. What it was distracting him was its scales. Laytao looked at him in amazement and shock and could only mouth one word.

"Impossible." Cynder looked at Laytao confused but then snarled in annoyance as she was still being harassed by the annoying bug.

"What is Lay- WILL YOU STOP!" Cynder said flipping out on the dragonfly. Sparx just kept laughing seeing at how annoyed she was getting.

"Sparx leave them alone we have to keep going." He said not looking at the two dragons but in the direction of the fighting.

"Ugh...fine." He then flew off to the other dragon's side giving Cynder space. She started blinking rapidly and looked to who helped her.

"Thank y-" She stopped completely and stared at what was in front of her.

"Ready"

"I'm always ready lets do this Spyro." They then flew off into the direction of the fighting leaving Cynder and Laytao staring dumbly into the dragons direction.

"The purple dragon...I-I can't believe it." Cynder said nothing completely frozen at what she just saw. It can't be, was all she kept saying in her mind her whole stomach was a mix of emotions which she didn't know how to express. Laytao returned to himself and looked at Cynder. The look in her eyes was so foreign to him he didn't know what was wrong.

"Umm captain...you ok." She continued to say nothing but looked into the direction that purple dragon just flew off too. Bringing back old memories and different times of her past.

****LINE BREAK****

Spyro and Sparx were flying to the gates looking for enemies that needed to be put down.

"Man that dragoness was fun to annoy." Sparx said laughing to himself. Spyro turned his head and cocked and eyebrow.

"What dragoness?"

"The one that was yelling at me for flying in her face." He said laughing at the recent event.

"I only saw a blue one and he looked like a male."

"Well I was in front of the other one's face glowing like the sun to blind her." He said laughing. "Maybe that why you couldn't see her." Spyro shrugged and continued flying. After a few minutes of dodging dreadwing and flying over unsuspecting apes, they see three dragons fighting off some apes all around his age. One was green and the other two were yellow. Spyro looked at them and saw that they were bruised up and beaten from the constant fighting.

"I'm gonna go help them."

"Wait what who." Sparx said confused but before he knew it Spyro was already flying to the ground. Spyro formed a giant boulder all around him and lit it on fire. He then slammed in the middle of the ape horde killing a few instantly. The the dragons looked at the boulder in shook and wondered where did it come from, same with the apes. One of the apes walked over with a big ax smiling devilishly. It lifted its ax and brought it down in a quick strike. The boulder then opened revealing nothing but a earth and a hole in the ground. The apes looked at it confused that was until the ground started shaking. Then out of the ground Spyro emerged and throwing a ape into the air with his horns. He then flipped in the air and smacked the ape down using his tail. The ape fell to crashed into the ground with a sicking crack. Once Spyro landed the other three dragons started shooting lighting and earth missiles into the horde. One of the yellow ones jumped into where Spyro was and started helping.

"Looks like you got your hands full." The dragoness said as she zapped a foe and sent it flying while ducking under a strike then slashing it with its wings.

"Well its nice to see someone notice." Spyro said with a hint of humor in his sarcasm the blasting a ape point blank with a earth missile. The yellow dragoness smiled but continued her assault on the apes while Spyro did the same. Slowly but surely the other two dragons made it to there circle and the all fended off apes together. The apes were slowly loosing there numbers due to the four dragons combined strength and soon pushed them back. Spyro then lunged forward and comet dashed into the retreating foes making them flee. Once the area was clear the three dragons cheered.

"We did it! I can't believe it." The dragoness with yellow eyes said cheering and looking happy as can be. The other one that helped firs had blue eyes laughed then looked up at there savior. Spyro felt uneasy so he looked at his paws and shifted them left to right. She then walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek making Spyro blush.

"Thank you." She said with a smile making Spyro blush more.

"It was nothing really."

"Nothing!?" The large earth dragon walked up to Spyro towering over him by a foot or two. Spyro looked up and felt a little threaten but that all changed once he saw him smile.

"You have saved us from almost death, and we owe you our life for that." The other two dragonesses nodded in agreement and smiled. Spyro looked at them then laughed nervously.

"So umm...what are your names?" Spyro asked hoping to change the subject. But the blue eyed dragoness put up her wing in protest.

"As much as we would love two know our savior let alone the purple dragons name, we have to keep going Warfang needs us." She said and the others nodded. Spyro sighed but then stood up but then Sparx came out of no where and spoke

"Alright, lets go." the other dragons looked at him in confusion.

"Umm...whos that?" The yellowed eyed dragon said pointing too Sparx.

"He's my brother."

"Brother!?" They all said in confusion.

"It's a long story."

"Hey can we get going already?" Sparx said getting irritated. Spyro rolled his eyes then flexed his wings.

"Alright lets go."

"Wait." Spyro looked behind him to see that it was the blue eyed electric dragoness who spoke. "I know we just met you but maybe it be best if we went with you. You know to help?" Spyro looked at them all and smiled.

"Just try to keep up." Spyro then took off with the other dragons following behind. They were now headed to the gates hoping to repel the enemy there and maybe reclaim the city once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys sorry for the delay. I am currently preparing for college and my updating will be not be as quick as before. I'M NOT ABANDONING THE STORY. It's just gonna be awhile before I post again I just wanna get adjusted first and then I'll start typing again. Until then I love you guys and thank you all for the support. It means a lot. Enjoy the chapter. Also sorry for the long wait again I'm a slow typer. Anyway enjoy!

"Fire!" Terrador roared and arrow, catapults and cannons balls started flying all around him toward the enemy down below. Terrador watched it all land straight into the enemy army below, killing hundreds of apes and grublins. "Reload!" Terrador shouted. The moles and cheetahs prepared for another volley. Terrador looked into the air to Flame and Ember coming back over the gates looking tired and beaten. "Mason take command!"

"Yes sir." Terrador then flew off into the courtyard below leaving Mason with the other soldiers on the ramparts. Mason raised his sword and swung it in the direction of the dark army."FIRE!"

Terrador flew down landing in the middle of the court yard, Flame had bruises and cuts all over, he was also on his side cringing in pain with one of his wings tucked and Ember looked up at Terrador she too looking quiet beaten up. Scrapes and cuts and a bruised eye she seemed to be in pain but she was more focused on her mate. "What happened?" Terrador asked concern in his voice. Ember looked at him worried then back to Flame.

"We tried Terrador but there was just to many of them. One of the Dreadwings got Flame here really good."

"Ember I'm fine really." He then tried to stand up but his legs gave way and he collapsed, Ember rushed to his side and put a paw on his shoulder.

"No your not look at you, you need a doctor."

"Ember is right." Terrador said looking at the two."We need to get you away from the fighting and into urgent care. Ember can you still fight?" Ember looked at Flame and sighed.

"Yes."

"Good because we need you still." Terrador then looked over them to see a few dragons carrying the injured away a one familiar one. "Rohn!" The earth dragon from Cynders old settlement snapped his head up in the direction of the voice and then ran forward to Terrador.

"Yes sir?"

"Take this young dragon to the medical center immediately go!"

"Yes sir." Rohn then leaned down and moved Flame onto his back then sprinted into the direction of the medical center. Terrador looked at Ember and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Its war it happens." Ember said feeling slightly saddened at the fact but quickly got herself back together. Terrador was about to say something to comfort her but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Terrador!" Cyril landed with a stumble, some of his armor already gone or badly damaged from the fighting. Terrador looked at him and went wide eyes.

"What happened?!"

"They breached the eastern wall we need reinforcements immediately!" Once he said that a cannon ball flew in and slammed into the building behind them. Igniting a fire on the the place of impact. Terrador looked up at it then raised a flat piece of earth over them to protect against the falling rubble. Once it stopped Terrador removed the piece form over them and placed it back on the ground.

"As much as I would want to help we are having a very difficult time as it is right now more the half the army is focusing on this point you'll have to hold them off." Cyril sighed then flew off, back to the eastern part of the city.

"We couldn't have sent some with him?" Ember asked but Terrador shook his head.

"No if we lose this part of the city we can be easily overrun we need to hold them all here at all cost." Ember nodded then looked behind her. Then out of no where she saw something glowing in the distance with four figures following.

"Whats that?" Terrador looked around in her direction then smiled once he saw it.

"It appears our new resident has made allies."

"New resident?" Ember said with a confused look but kept looking in the direction. They came closer then finally she saw them and her mouth turned into a bright smile. "Its them!"

Brutus, Sarax and Zate landed in front of her. Ember ran up to them and hugged the two electric dragonesses. "You're all okay!" She exclaimed in joy. The two returned the hug while Brutus smiled watching. She then separated from them and looked up at the earth dragon. "Where were you guys." He sighed and looked down.

"We got separated." Ember looked up in shock.

"How?"

"They cut us off and pushed us all into a corner. We almost didn't make it."

"But that all changed when this guy showed up." Sarax said with a smirk. Ember looked over his shoulder to see a dragon in battle armor smiling shyly at her. Her eyes went wide eyed then looked at everyone who were all smirking.

"I-It's a-"

"A purple dragon yea yea we know ok can we get on with this." Said a glowing bug that she saw before. She looked at it startled and confused as to where it came from.

"Uhh..."

"Long story." Said the purple dragon.

Before anyone could reply Terrador cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"I hate to interrupt but the city is under siege and we need to get moving. Spyro can you help Cyril defend the eastern wall it has currently being overrun." Spyro nodded and looked to the other dragons around him. "They are welcome to go with you if they would like." Terrador said talking the words right out of Spyro's mouth.

"Sure I'll go." Sarax said smiling

"Me too."

"Count me in." They then all looked to Ember who looked a little uneasy at all the stares. Especially from a stranger she just met.

"Ember?" Terrador asked and to which she sighed.

"Lets go." The purple one known as Spyro smirked and spread his wings out.

"Follow me then." He then jumped up and flew east with everyone else following him. They all formed up and flew next to each other. They weren't gonna be there for a few minutes so Spyro decided to start a conversation.

"So wanna tell me all your names now?" He said looking over his shoulder.

"I don't see why not." the green dragon said in a heavy voice. "My name is Brutus"

"I'm Zate." The yellow eyed electric dragoness said with a smile.

"I'm Sarax." The blue eyed electric dragoness said. Spyro looked at both of them and cocked a brow.

"You two look a like." They giggled and looked at him

"That's because we are twins." Sarax said smiling

"Oh" Spyro then looked to the pink dragoness who was really quiet.

"So what is your name?" She looked up confused then looked to her peers who were all eyeing her. She then sighed.

"I'm Ember."

"Well nice to meet you all." Spyro said looking behind him as they continued flying across a battlefield.

"And your's?" Zate asked

"I'm Spyro."

"Does anyone wanna know my name?" They all looked to see it was the glowing insect talking. "You know i may not be a dragon but I have a name." Spyro rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"That's Sparx." Once he said that a giant burning boulder came hurtling into there direction . They all saw it and barely dodged the deadly ball of fire from killing them.

"Well I think we are here." Spyro said looking down to see hundreds of moles and cheetahs fighting against the enemy Apes and grublins who were battling there way to the inner city.

"Looks majestic." Sparx said to which Spyro just rolled his eyes.

"Come on lets go." Spyro said. the other nodded in agreement a dived down to the fighting. About half way down Spyro spotted Cyril fighting off a a large group of Apes.

"You guys go attack the enemy forces. I'm gonna go help Cyril." Before anyone could object he flew off toward Cyril.

"Well he seems to be on top of things." Ember said looking at the group. Brutus shrugged as did Zate.

"We need to help those moles and cheetahs." Sarax said with a commanding voice. "Brutus create some barriers for our forces to use we can't let them lose more ground. Ember cover him from above make sure nothing get near him. Zate with me were gonna cover him from the ground. They all nodded then flew, heading into combat.

Spyro saw the large group of apes over powering Cyril. Apparently Cyril was protecting a few younglings in a alley way and the apes wanted them. Spyro snarled and dove down claws outstretched and fire pouring from his mouth. The apes stopped what they were doing and looked up but it was already too late. Spyro comet dashed right into them causing a small shock wave to occur from the massive impact. Spyro jumped out of the crater he created and swung his claws at the closest ape knocking it over. He then turned around and brought his tail around to swing at the ape charging in from behind him. Spyro's instincts told him to duck and he did avoiding a deadly swing from an apes ax.

Cyril saw the young purple dragon fighting the horde and gave him support. Firing icicle shards at unsuspecting apes, swinging his deadly tail knocking over adversaries and flaring his wings creating a small icy snowstorm. Spyro used the storm to his advantage turned his tail into a blade of ice. He swung it around slashing at apes throats and using it to block blows. He jumped into the air and went to Cyril standing by him then brought a large pillar of earth up from blocking him and and his mentor.

"Good to see you young one, I see the element of ice has not failed you yet." Spyro smirked and got into a battle stance

"You've taught me well." Cyril smirked then got into a battle stance as well.

"Now its time I show you the true power of ice." Cyril closed his eyes and the small storm around them got more intense. The apes behind the wall of earth stumbled and looked around wondering what was happening. Spyro shivered from the intense cold and looked to Cyril who was now floating in the air with ice around him. He then opened his eyes and roared as a shock wave of ice and icicles shot out from him. Spyro shot his wings up covering his face and body. The shock broke down Spyro's earth wall and continued forward to the enemy instantly freezing them or killing them with shards. The once large horde of around eighty apes was now reduced to nothing more then a few survivors completely injured. Spyro slow looked over from his wings and saw the damage. Amazed at how powerful that attack was. Cyril floated down groaned clearly exhausted.

"That was incredible." Spyro said in awe Cyril looked up and grunted. Sparx flew out of no where and up to the ice guardians face.

"Yea that was intense looks like the timer still got the moves."

"Yes yes indeed but it even for a master like myself it takes a lot out of you." He then stood up but seemingly struggling, he then turned around at the two younglings who were looking up at the ice guardian in admiration. "I will bring these two to the city center hopefully someone can tend to them." He then limped over to the and spread his wings out to guild them.

"Wait Cyril what about the troops." Spyro asked stopping him.

"They know what to do just hold the line. I will be back soon." And with that he lead the two younglings away down the alley avoiding enemy troops.

"Well then I guess we should get too it." Spyro looked at him and rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Lets just go find the others." Sparx nodded and flew off with Spyro following him.

****LINE BREAK****

Brutus roared as he created pillars of earth and pushed against it forcing the enemy to either push against it as well or fall back. Sarax and Zate were on the roof of a building firing lighting on the apes and grublins below, frying them up in the process. Ember was flying above and burning them from above making them scatter and flee in pain. The moles and cheetahs were slowly moving up using the earth barriers Brutus created as cover. Archers would pop up and fire their arrows while the infantry would run to the next closest spot for cover. They all seemed to be winning the fight for they were pushing them back further and further to the wall where they breached.

"Looks like we can win this." Zate said still firing at the retreating forces.

"It just seems to easy why are they retreating when they outnumbered us." Once she said that she heard one of the soldier shout from below.

"INCOMING!" They looked up to see about a dozen boulders being fired into there direction. Before Sarax or Zate could say anything it was too late. The boulders smashed into the group of moles and cheetahs as well as Brutus with a massive explosion. Zate's eyes widen and in shock.

"BRUTUS!" She jumped down from the roof and towards the destruction making Sarax shout her name in panic. Zate ran as fast as she could jumping over bodies and some small scattered fired toward the place Brutus was standing. Ember flew down next too her looking in shock.

"What happened?"

"I don't know they came out of nowhere." Zate said looking panicked and scared. Sarax flew down to them looking equally worried.

"They fired catapults into our area." She looked around herself and at all the bodies and sighed. Spyro flew down and landed on top of one of the boulders.

"What happened?!"

"They attacked us." Ember said looking worried and scared. Before anyone could say anything they heard a groan from a pile of rubble.

"Brutus?" Zate said and ran over to it. She flung her self into it and threw pieces of rocks and wood everywhere digging frantically until she found a green scaled foreleg. She dug faster as did the others who know joined and finally found Brutus laying there battered up. "Brutus!" Zate exclaimed in happiness and worry, he didn't respond nor move so ember walked up and checked his pulse.

"He's alive but conscious, he's gonna need a doctor but he'll live for know we need to look for survivors." They all nodded in understanding knowing there wasn't much they could do right now. They all decided to search quickly for any survivors. Spyro moved the boulders away with his earth element and looked around. They found quite a few and most of them were badly injured. They rounded them up with the help of the non injured ones and placed them at the end of the road including Brutus who was still out.

"Were gonna need someone to find one of the guardians and ask for help we aren't gonna last long with out any dragons on the ground with us or other species." Spyro said with a determined look.

"I'll go." Said a blue cheetah looking battle harden and wary. "It's the least I can do right now for everyone." Spyro nodded at him as did the others.

"Hurry we don't know when they'll come back." He nodded and sprinted off looking for the guardians.

"Greeeaaat were out of troops, got blown up and now were are the only ones able to fight. WHAT can go wrong?" Just when Sparx said that a loud blood curling roar was heard in the distance that made everyone freeze.

"Umm...What was that?" Sarax said looking around worried and a little fearful.

"The part that goes wrong." Sparx said looking around scared. They heard it again and turned around to see a small building come tumbling down. Out of the dust a large green like creature with green skin, large fists and evil red eyes emerged looking ready to kill. Spyro looked at it in shock seeing it was at least the size of two full grown dragons. It roared and stood on it hind legs banging on its chest.

"Orcs." Ember said with venom in her voice." Me and Flame had a run in with them once a few years ago."

"So how are we gonna deal with this." Sparx said looking in fear.

"We fight it." Spyro said with a calm expression. "Zate fly around and try to get its attention you too Ember. Sarax stay with me on the ground where gonna fight it head on. The rest of you get some cover or find something to shoot at it."They all nodded and went off looking for a spot or a weapon. Spyro then turned around and got into a battle stance.

"Everyone ready?" They all nodded "Lets do this." Spyro wasted no time and ran to the giant orc. Sarax following while Ember and Zate flew in the air to give them a distraction. The orc spotted them and roared, running toward them like a rabid animal. Once they were close enough the orc swung its massive club like arm toward them. Spyro jumped over it and landed on its shoulder digging his claws in to stabilize himself. Sarax seeing this followed suit and jumped on the other arm. The orc Roared in anger and swung its arms around trying to get them off. Both of them dodged its attacks and slowly edged their way up to its shoulders. Zate and Ember flew down and breathed their elements on its back causing it to turn around in anger. Spyro taking advantage of this jumped off its arm and onto its shoulder. It turned his head and looked at Spyro and then Sarax too jumped on its shoulder. The orc in a mad dash started trashing its arms around trying to desperately get the two off its shoulders. Spyro mouth boiled with fire and when the orc looked the other way He breathed a large amount of fire into it. Sarax doing the same with lighting. The orc howled in pain but then was knocked over by the combined blast of Ember and Zate's blast making the beast skid on the ground into a building. Spyro and Sarax jumped off in time and saw the orc crash into a building and because of that made the building come tumbling down onto the creature. The orc let lose a pain screeching scream as its life was now over. Spyro and the others landed and covered their faces with their wings. Once the dust cleared they slowly moved their wings to reveal a dead orc covered in rumble. The are soon erupted in cheers praising the four dragons. Spyro and the others looked around them and saw that the survivors and reinforcements as well as Cyril was there cheering in approval.

"Well that guy wasn't so tough." Sparx said flying up to Spyro's head smiling. Spyro just rolled his eyes making the others laugh.

"You know, we make a good team." Sarax said with a smile as did the others.

"Yea you should consider joining us I bet Cynder would be ecstatic to have a purple dragon join us." Ember said

"Cynder?" Spyro said confused then tough to himself. Why does that name sound so familiar. But before he could thing anymore Cyril came over and cleared his throat.

"I must say young dragon you truly know how to make put on a show. Although rather short but very impressive." He then looked to the three girls standing there at attention. "And as for you three I'll make sure Mason hears about this accomplishment. You've all done a great service." They all smiled and bowed their heads

"Thank you master." They all said

"Now then let us clear the dead and bring the wounded back before the-"

"SIR!" A large fire dragon came running up to him looking rather excited. Cyril sighed in annoyance and looked at him.

"What is it Mar?"

"The enemy. They are retreating!"

****LINE BREAK****

Cynder and Laytao made their way to the barracks finding it recently in the center of massive fighting but was now theirs again. All around her was wounded dragons, moles and cheetahs all moaning in pain. Laytao guiding her captain for some medical treatment because for some reason she's been frozen and out of it after she seen that purple dragon and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. Cynder on the other hand was thinking about what had just happened. Her possible best friend, the same one her parents told her that died during the attack at her home was still alive. Her mind spun around asking a million questions per second. Where was he? How did he survive? Was he in hiding? Was his family still alive? And much more. But all that stopped when Laytao was in her face trying to talk to her.

"Captain? Captain are you there?"

"Wha...Yea yea sorry." Laytao looked at her with a worried expression but then sighed.

"Come on we need to find a doctor." They continued walking until they saw a familiar voice.

"You know doc if you wanna do that you should buy me dinner first."

"Breeze knock it off." They both turned around to see their friend Breeze on a bed laughing at the female doctor dragon as she looked at him in disgust and walked away. Blake was right next to him putting his face on his paw embarrassed at his friends behavior.

"Blake, Breeze!" Laytao shouted walking over to them with Cynder in tow. Blake looked up and smiled.

"Guys you're back!" Laytao nodded and smiled but then looked at Breeze who was on a cot seemingly injured.

"What happened to him?" Blake looked at him and sighed.

"We were ambushed, we got separated from the others and a group of grublins came and surrounded us. Breeze here barely made it I had to carry him all the way back because of his sprained leg." Breeze looked up and narrowed his eyes

"I told you it wasn't sprained I got shot by an arrow."

"Yea you keep telling yourself that buddy." Blake then tapped him on the head making Breeze look at him in anger. Blake just chuckled then looked back at Laytao."The good news is we just heard that the enemy is now retreating."

"So the city is safe?" Laytao asked

"For now yes. Although I do think they may strike again." Blake then looked over his back to see Cynder staring at the ground. "What happen to her?" Blake asked with concern in his voice. Laytao shrugged.

"No idea she just seemed to...Stop"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is she's acting like she seen a ghost or something."

"She probably saw my ex I would act like her too if I saw her." Breeze said trying to crack a joke.

"Aren't you suppose to be hurt!?" Laytao said annoyed. Breeze just looked at him in mock hurt.

"Well my emotions are right now." Laytao just rolled his eyes and sighed. He then turned around and tapped her shoulder. She jumped looking a little startled.

"You alright captain?" She thought about telling him and Blake but then stopped and just nodded her head. Laytao not looking convinced sighed and pointed to a tent. "Come on let's get you checked up on." Cynder nodded and followed him into the tent. As they entered the doctor was just finishing up with a patient once the patient left the doctor looked and saw Cynder and guided her to a cot. She then laid her down on the bed and checked her pulse and body for any injures. finding nothing she decided it must be mental so she got some herbs and mixed them together to create some kind of medicine. Once done she asked Laytao to leave for this may take awhile. He reluctantly agreed and left leaving his good friend and leader there alone. The doctor then moved to Cynders cot and gave her the medicine causing Cynder to become sleepy. As this was happening her final thoughts before drifting off to sleep was of one particular dragon. One she missed for all her life. A small tear escaped her eye as she thought of him. She sighed in content giving in to the medicine and feeling that a large hole in her heart was slowly becoming whole again. Before she fell asleep she mouth one last thing bringing a smile to her face.

"You're back."  



	14. Chapter 14

Okay this will be my last chapter for awhile. It's my gift yo you guys because you are all awesome. Love you all.

"Hey guys shes waking up!" Cynder heard from her daze. She slowly opened her eyes to see blurry figures looking around her all looking relieved from what she could tell. She groaned and tiredly brought her self up onto her legs.

"Well look who's finally up." Cynder looked in the direction of the voice find the source of the speaker.

"Laytao?"She said uncertainly to which she saw the figure seemingly smile.

"The one and only." He said with a smile. Cynder smiled and then her vision slowly improved. She realized she wasn't in the tent anymore but outside with the others. She looked to her left and saw Flame, Brutus and Breeze all on a bed with Ember, and Zate alongside them. Brutus was unconscious and flame seemed to be in pain while Breeze just laid there blowing a leaf he found in the air over his nose.

"What happened to them?" She said looking at them all worried like.

"Flame got attacked by a Dreadwing defending the northern entrance with Ember. Brutus barely survived a artillery strike and breeze got ambushed." Laytao said with a sad expression. Cynder looked at them all in shock then at the ground.

"I failed...I failed as a captain." Laytao perked up and looked at her.

"We were gone before it happened, why are you blaming your self for something you couldn't control?"

"Because they are MY responsibility!" Laytao backed away from the outburst and sighed.

"It happens though Cynder."

"It shouldn't though." She sighed and thought for a min. "I'm suppose to protect them...I'm suppose to protect everyone." Laytao was about to say something but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey can some one help me up my legs hurt!" They turned around to see it was breeze complaining to which Cynder groaned and Laytao chuckled. He then walked over to Breezes cot and leaned down to give him something to grab.

"Here bud I'll help you." Breeze grabbed his back and bed and pushed himself up. Once standing he leaned on Laytao and smirked.

"Thanks dad can we go get some food too?" He said acting like a child to which Laytao laughed.

"Shut up and come on hopefully Brawlly's didn't get destroyed." He then turned around and looked at Cynder." Would you like to come?" She looked at the two and rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No thanks I rather not deal with two dimwits at one time."

"That hurts Captain, hurts more then my physical wounds." Breeze said putting a paw on his chest making Cynder roll her again.

"Just get going."

"You're the boss lets go." Breeze said tapping Laytao to move. They both started walking out of the barracks and into the street toward their destination. Cynder then looked to Ember and saw her talking to Flame. She walked over to the two and sighed gaining the twos attention.

"Hey Cynder." Flame said with a smile but obviously forced considering the amount of pain he was in. Cynder smiled back.

"Hey."

"How are you doing?" Ember said looking at her with concern. She just shrugged her wings and groaned.

"I don't really know what happened. Everything's kinda a blur right now." She said a little uncertainly. She then looked to where Brutus was and a frown appeared. Ember taking notice spoke up.

"He'll be alright. He just had a beating he'll pull through." Ember said with reassurance. Cynder nodded happy that her friend will pull through, then she looked to Zate who was completely focused on Brutus's unconscious form.

"Will she be okay." Cynder asked looking rather worried. Ember just looked at her then back to Flame.

"She is just worried is all. Like how I am with Flame." Flame then looked up and gave her a toothed smile but then groaned in pain. Ember put a paw on him to try to get him to relax. He obeyed and closed his eyes trying to block out the pain. Cynder looked at him then to Ember.

"I guess you're right." She then looked around finding that she hasn't seen one more dragon yet. "Have you seen Tulip?" Ember nodded and pointed to one of the tents with her wing.

"She's been helping the doctors with the injured but I wouldn't go in and bother her though she seems to be very busy." Cynder nodded in understanding and decided to go see the guardians and tell them she's returned.

"I'll talk to you later Ember I need to find talk to the guardians."

"Okay I'll be here if you need me." Cynder smiled and walked away. She knew that everyone there was in good hands so she didn't worry. She walked down the streets finding that the moles and dragons were already rebuilding. The moles seemed to be excellent in architecture rebuilding there city faster then she thought was possible. The dragons helping were only there doing the heavy lifting or on patrol making sure the moles won't be interrupted by locals. They ran by her all in a hurry carrying scrolls, tools and other things needed for the rebuilding of the city. Very few citizens were out and about most either huddled up in the back of the city still or just hiding in their homes. Cynder looked around a found a very familiar yellow dragoness flying around carrying blocks around with a few bags on her back.

"SARAX!" Cynder called out in happiness. The dragoness looked down and smiled. She then flew down next to her and dropped the bags off her back.

"Cynder your back." She said with a smile making the black dragoness chuckle.

"Yup. I got here just in time to help the city repel the attack." Sarax smiled and sat down on her haunches relaxing a little.

"That's good to hear. The city was getting a pounding. Dreadwings were dropping bombs everywhere and the apes were relentless. We almost got killed by them." Cynder attention peeked and looked at her in concern.

"Killed what happened?" Sarax looked at the ground for a minute then sighed.

"We got separated from everyone. We were cornered and almost exhausted. We were gonna be overpowered but then we were saved."

"By who the guardians?" Cynder asked curiously.

"No this new dragon he just jumped into the fighting and saved us." She said smiling. Cynder looked at her confused then thought to her self.

New dragon...I'll have to ask the guardians about this maybe he could be useful. Cynder then looked at her and smiled. "Well its good to know your okay but I have to go see the guardians." Sarax nodded and picked up her bags.

"Okay we will all be at the barracks when your done." Cynder smiled and walked away continuing her journey towards the temple. She thought to her self thinking who was this new dragon.

****LINE BREAK****

Spyro and Sparx were walking down the street away form the temple for a bit wanting to explore the city a little. They have asked Ignitus if it would be ok to just look around for a bit before he continues his training for the day. He gave them permission and allowed them to explore. Spyro was looking left and right at the devastation. This city was once proud and tall but now it looked like the destroyer itself came through here. Spyro looked around though and saw that many moles and dragons were around rebuilding the city.

"Man this place looks like a dump." Sparx said crossing his arms and floating next to Spyro's face

"Sparx..."

"What its true I mean look at this place." Spyro rolled his eyes and continued his walk around the city. Once he was at the end of the street he smelled something. Something...good. He sniffed the air and looked around hopefully finding the source. He then saw a small building completely unharmed with a mole cooking something. He walked over his stomach growling in hunger and looked around. The place looked rather nice. It had a counter with a few cushions lined up for dragons to sit. Behind the counter was a pot and a fire place with a large metal plate over it housing different kinds of meats. The also was a door way leading to the back where he guessed is where the mole lived. A few tables scattered around to house other creatures. In the right back corner was a booth fit for dragons an a large table too. The place had some lanterns on the wall to light the place and give a nice glow to it as well. All and all this place looked like a nice hangout.

"Hey you." Came a old yet cheerful voice. Spyro turned around to see it was the mole behind the counter smiling. Spyro looked a Sparx not knowing what to do until Sparx slapped him on the head and mouthed to him to say hi.

"Umm hello there." Spyro said uncertainly. The mole just looked at him and chuckled.

"There is no need to be anxious boy." He then waved him over. "Come, come, you look hungry." Spyro was about to pass up on the offer but his stomach growled loudly to which made the mole chuckle. "Don't deny it because your stomach says otherwise." Spyro sighed and walked on over to him. He smiled politely and sat down on the cushion. The mole smiled and put his hand out. "The name is Brawlly I own the place." Spyro lifted his paw and shook the moles.

"Spyro...nice place you have." Brawlly chuckled and smiled proudly.

"Yup been here for nearly forty years and still going strong." He smiled then picked up a plate and washed it. "So what will it be?"

"Well I umm"

"HEY BRAWLLY I'M HOME!" Spyro turned around to see the same ice dragon he rescued holding up a limping wind dragon.

"What happened to you youngster?." Brawlly asked with concern. The wind dragon just shrugged and waved his wing.

"Nothing just a small injury from fighting the whole dark army." He was then dropped and the ice dragon walked away snickering. "OW"

"Yea the whole dark army." He said smiling but then stopped when he saw Spyro. "Y-Your-"

"Hey buddy we already did this we don't need another episode." Sparx said flying up to his head. Spyro rolled his eyes and walked up to him.

"Ignore him he's like that to everyone." The ice dragon looked at him in shock and disbelieve still making Spyro uncomfortable.

"Hey umm I don't want to interrupt the magic moment but can someone help me." The wind dragon said looking rather annoyed. Spyro and the ice dragon looked at him then went over. They leaned down letting him put his wings on both dragons and picked him up carrying him to the booth in the corner. They placed him down letting him sit. He then sighed and looked at the two." Thanks guys." Spyro nodded and smiled.

"Anytime."

"Say why don't you sit with us we got the room." Spyro thought for a minute but then nodded he sat down in front of the table allowing the ice dragon to take a seat.

"So whats your name, haven't seen you here before." The wind dragon said with a smile.

"Spyro and this here is Sparx." Sparx was lazily laying on Spyro's head and just waved at them, not even looking.

"Well I'm Breeze and this here is Laytao." The ice dragon shook himself from his daze and nodded in Spyro's direction. "So it appears your the purple dragon. That's pretty cool." Spyro shrugged not really knowing what to say.

"I guess." Breeze just shrugged and relaxed just thinking to himself.

"So umm Spyro. I never got to say thank you for saving me and my captain back there." Spyro nodded and smiled.

"Don't sweat it." Laytao smiled and waved Brawlly over. Brawlly smiled walked up to there table.

"So what will it be boys."

"The usually for me I'm starving." Breeze said putting a paw on his stomach to exaggerate the point.

"Same as well." Laytao said with a smile. Brawlly wrote it down then looked at Spyro

"And you." Spyro looked around embarrassed.

"Umm... I don't know really, I never been to a place like this." Breezes eyes went right open and stared at Spyro in shock.

"You what?!"

"Uhh..."

"Brawlly get this poor soul some venison as quickly as possible!" Breeze said acting all dramatic. Brawlly just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Coming right up." He walked away and went back behind the counter. Breeze then looked at Spyro pretending to be disappointed.

"Have you no shame. What kind of monster denied you the amazing things that is venison." Laytao laughed while Spyro looked around nervously.

"Well umm I."

"Breeze let him be." He said then looked at Spyro. "He is only joking don't take it to heart." Spyro smiled then sighed in relief.

"Oh." They started talking about things to get too know each other better then Brawlly came out with their foods.

"Here you go enjoy." Brawlly said with a smile then walked away. Spyro looked at his food it looked really good and smelled like the one Brawlly was cooking on when he came in. Spyro looked at Laytao and Breezes dishes. Breeze having the same thing Spyro is having while Laytao is having a steak. Breeze sat there and watched Spyro wanting to see him take his first bite. Spyro looked at him slightly creeped out but then took a bite out of his venison. Once he did he looked at it amazed. His taste buds were exploding with flavor and he was amazed that he never had this before. Breeze laughed at his expression telling him I told you so and started eating his. Spyro was amazed at how awesome it tasted that he devoured it before anyone else. Laytao looked at him with and brow raised then chuckled a little.

"Well looks like you were hungry." Spyro laughed and relaxed feeling very full from the food he just ate. After a few more minutes they all finished and talked for awhile.

"Well that was good." Spyro said rubbing his stomach.

"See its awesome can't believe you never had this before." Spyro nodded agreeing to what he was saying. After sitting there in silence trying to digest their food Laytao stood up and stretched his wings.

"Well its been fun but we need to head back." Breeze got up too with the help of Spyro and stretched as well.

"Yea I think we are gonna be needed for something soon so might as well be ready." They then walked over to Brawlly and dropped of to what appeared to be to Spyro gold coins.

"Thanks Brawlly see you again soon."

"Anytime you two take care now you hear."

"Yes sir." Breeze said then turned around to wave at Spyro.

"See you later come visit us at the barracks sometime."

"Yea I'm sure everyone would be glad to meet the purple dragon." Spyro smiled nodding his head in approval.

"Okay sure. See you guys." They waved good bye and walked off and then That was then Spyro realized. He had no money.

"Sparx?" He whispered waking up Sparx who was sleeping on his head. He groaned in annoyance and looked down from Spyro's head.

"What!?"

"Do you have any money?" Sparx looked at him then laughed he then flew off his head and out the door.

"Sorry bud but you're on your own."

"SPARX!" Sparx just laughed and flew off heading back to the temple. Spyro just sat there annoyed at him and himself. He then sighed and walked over to Brawlly.

"Um Brawlly."

"Whats up kid." Brawlly said as he was cleaning the dishes. Spyro gulped nervously and sighed.

"Umm...I don't have any money." Spyro cringed awaiting to hear him yell at him or kick him out but instead he just heard him laugh.

"Is that why you've been sitting there all alone for five minutes. Relax kid its on the house." Spyro went wide eyed and smiled.

"So your not mad at me."

"Mad at you no. You seem like a good kid so I'm gonna let you relax." He then pointed to the street and smiled. "Your friends don't ever need to pay but they do. Just relax kid if you can pay me great if you can't relax because I don't care. I just like to see friendly faces here is all." Spyro smiled and bowed his head in appreciation.

"Thank you so much Brawlly."

"Nah don't thank me I should be thanking you kid." He then raised his head and smiled. "Now get going your probable needed somewhere." Spyro nodded and walked out. Heading back to the temple. It was still noon so he must hasn't been away for long. After a few minutes of walking he finally reached the front gates. He was about to open the door when he heard a familiar voice laughing.

"Sparx please leave her alone."

"Nah uh this is way to fun."

"Get off me you annoying insect." Spyro then heard a pot break and a few gasps.

"You did that not me." Spyro heard Sparx say.

"I swear when I get my hands on you-"

"Enough!" Came a booming voice which was most likely Terrador's. Spyro decided he had enough and pushed the door open. In front of his was a annoyed looking Terrador with Volteer quietly observing in the background with. Sparx was floating around sticking his tongue out at an angry black dragoness. Terrador was about to say something but stopped once he saw Spyro. Volteer to became much more quiet when once he saw Spyro. The black dragoness looked at them and cocked a brow.

"Why did everyone go quiet." She then looked in the direction they were looking and stopped. Completely wide eyed and frozen. Spyro too went wide eyed as a flood of memories rushed through his head. The stand off lasted a few seconds until Sparx flew over to Spyro's head and hit him.

"Hey Spyro your home." The black dragons eyes widened in realization and shock.

"I-I can't believe it." The awkward stare of continued until Terrador cleared his throat and stood in between them.

"I guess an introduction is in order. Spyro this is Cynder. Cynder this is Spyro. She is my niece." They both ignored him and continued staring into each others eyes. Not knowing what to say or better yet. What to feel.  



End file.
